Chained neko
by aokochan17
Summary: He shouldn't have taken him in, but the cat was just curled up in the rain in a fragile state. He wouldn't have thought that the action could change his life and that he will finally understand the meaning of the word "love". But the seal on its eye can cause both their death. Sebastian x neko!Ciel Rated M for reason ;)
1. New pet

**Hello everyone~ ^w^**

**So, as promised, here is a new fic with Ciel being a neko~ **

**This story is now written without those stupid "-" marks between the sentences. Sorry for them again in the previous fics! Hope you will enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

* * *

He was running down the streets with all his remaining power. His legs almost became numb from the constant run, the limbs already shaking from tiredness, screaming for some rest. The hard raindrops from the storm didn't help his situation either. His body was soaked and he would have given anything for a warm towel. But he knew he couldn't stop now. The voices had already stopped, but he knew that they would be able to find him if he wasn't careful. He had to get as far as possible. He has already lost where he was running from or to where, he just ran where his legs took him to. It was already late at night so just a few people were walking through the streets, but he tried to avoid all possible contacts. When his eyes suddenly stopped at a lonely dark alley, he immediately ran into it, letting the darkness hide his dark blue fur. He noticed a small brown box in the end of the alley, immediately using it as a shelter. The box was wet from the rain, but at least it hasn't collapsed yet, so it was able to help him for some time. He curled up into a small ball, trying to keep the remaining warmth in his body. His nose wrinkled when it caught something stinky. He slowly raised his head to examine the deep cut on his leg. To his fortune, it has already stopped bleeding, but it hurt like hell and was swollen pretty badly as he didn't take care of it and instead ran for hours in the dirt. He slowly licked the wound, wincing from the strong wave of pain rushing through his body. At least he was safe now. There was nobody and he would be able to have some rest for some hours in the small shelter. With the thought in his mind, he put his head on his arms, using them as a pillow and let his eyes close. He almost immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, a famous model in the city of London, aged 25. Thanks to his young age, he was pretty well-known and liked between the teenagers and the younger adults as well. It didn't matter which newspaper you took, he was almost in all of them, mainly on the covers. His short, raven hair falling to his cheeks like a frame; his strong muscled arms and chest which caused all the girls to melt. But the most attractive were his eyes. Those mesmerizing red irises, like a demon's. One look was enough to fall in love and do everything he wanted. However, this was one of the reasons why he was unhappy. Every girl he tried to date with turned out to be just with him because of his money or fame, not himself. He wanted to find true love. There was one time when he started to date with his model partner, Claude Faustus, but in the end he got to know about the male's true behaviour, so they almost immediately broke up. Of course their relationship was a secret, so it didn't shock the media or caused their fame to decline. They continued their lives as if nothing had happened. To Sebastian's misfortune, Claude still sometimes tried to gain him back, but Sebastian's answer was always the same.

However, there was one thing nobody knew. The secret between his charming body, how he was able to gain the attention almost all the people, both males and females. The secret, which could easily be proved with his eyes.

He was not a normal human. No, actually, he wasn't even a human. He was a demon.

Not an ordinary demon. He was one of the seven princes of Hell. However, after over 500 years of just staying in Hell with his father trying to convince him to marry his annoying fiancée, he got bored. He wanted something new, something which made his mind forget everything about his former life. With the idea, he easily decided to travel to the human world, saying that he wanted to gain a precious soul, so he would be away for a while because of the quest.

It has been 10 years since then, but he still wasn't able to find what he came for. Of course he was almost immediately noticed because of his features, so he became a famous model soon. Thanks to his demonic power, he pretended to be a child then, so people thought that he started to work as a model at the age of 15.

During the 10 years, he was able to consume several precious souls of course, but as he did them without making a contract, his father didn't know about them, so he was able to stay in the human world. He felt much better there without the constant ordering of his father. He felt free.

His partner, Claude Faustus was another demon, but he wasn't a prince. He was just the main advisor of Sebastian. Claude had been going after him during the last 10 years to help him hide from his fiancée.

So here he was, 10 years later after a late meeting during the night. He didn't understand why it was needed to make an interview at 9pm. He had to take part in 3 shootings and 2 interviews during the day already. He just wanted to go home and rest. As a demon, of course he didn't need sleep, but he had to pretend that he was a normal human.

* * *

As he was a model, he had enough money to have an expensive car, but he didn't want the media to find out where he lived, so he just bought a flat in a normal apartment with two rooms, a hall, a kitchen and a bathroom. He was happy that there was a storm outside as he was able to get home without any girls stopping him, begging for autographs.

He was waiting at the red light, humming a music which was on the radio when something blue caught his attention. The strong shine of the moon glinted on the thing, showing that it was something little and dark blue with 4 legs. Sebastian didn't know why, but felt curious about the thing. There aren't much times when you see something _blue _running on the streets. He was curious what the thing was.

He started to follow the thing, which form was still blurry in the strong storm. When it suddenly turned and ran into an alley, Sebastian searched for a parking lot. When he was finally able to find one after about 10 minutes of search, he stopped the car and took out his umbrella. He put his warm jacket on and got out of the car before locking it. He started to go to the direction of the alley, one of his hands in his pocket all the time, where his knife was hidden. Of course he had demonic powers, but sometimes he had to play the weak victim if he knew that the criminal had to stay alive. And as a demon, he liked to play with the conceited attackers. He slowly approached the alley, hiding at the wall next to it, peeking in slowly in case the thing attacked him. When he saw no sign of danger, he started to wall into the alley. It was dark and there was no light there, but he didn't need them thanks to his demonic eyes. He could see the things as clearly as during daytime. His eyes glanced around the street, searching for the thing, but just found scattered tins, remaining of bottles, cigarettes and a huge bin.

'_Maybe my senses tricked me this time...'_

He thought with a sigh, but as he was about the turn around, his sensitive ears caught some whimpering noise, like if someone was crying. He slowly approached the bin from where the noise came from and froze when he found the source. There was a box next to the bin with something little dark blue curled up in it. He could see two spiky things at one end of the ball and when he leaned closer he froze when he realised what the thing was.

'_A... cat?!'_

Sebastian Michaelis had always been a huge fan of cats, one of his weak points. He used to have a cat, but it died about one month ago and Sebastian still didn't want to buy a new one. He noticed that the head of the small cat was moving from side to side, his legs shaking like if it was dreaming something bad and trying to run away. However, Sebastian froze when he noticed why the cat was giving out those whimpering sounds.

There was a huge purplish swollen part of one of the cat's back legs with a deep cut mark at the middle with dry blood covering it.

When Sebastian kneeled down he was now able to see and hear the cat's sharp and unsteady breathing. He was sure that he had to help the animal or it would be too late.

He dropped his umbrella to the ground and slowly raised his hands and put one arm under the cat's head and the other under its stomach, lifting it slowly. His eyes widened when he heard a groan-like voice before the cat slowly started to open its eyes. However, the voice wasn't the thing which scared Sebastian. Instead of two same eyes, one of the feline's eyes was dull blue, with hardly any life in it; but the other was... purple with a strange symbol in it.

'_What the...?'_

However, he didn't have much time to think as when the cat realised that it was being pulled out of its shelter, it immediately started to struggle in the man's arms, clawing and hissing with all his power.

The actions just caused Sebastian to hold the cat closer to his body, putting it under his jacket to prevent it from the rain. The cat's fur was soaked and the man was sure that it needed to be dried in a short time.

"Don't worry little one, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to take you to a safe place from the storm." he whispered in order not to scare the cat more and started to pat its head.

The cat felt that his eyes were still heavy and the warmth flowing from the man's body made him feel calm. It felt that the man didn't want to hurt him. It curled up into the jacket to gain more warmth, causing a soft smile appearing on Sebastian's face. He knew that the cat wouldn't fight anymore. By the time they arrived at his car the cat was already asleep, so he carefully put it on the passenger's seat beside him and covered it with his jacket to give it warmth beside the car's heating.

* * *

When they arrived at his apartment, he was happy that everyone had a reserved place to park, so he didn't have to worry about finding a place again; let alone it was in the building. He stopped the car, got out of it and went to the other side to take the cat out, of course being careful not to wake it, the jacket wrapped around its body.

He just got to the elevator and pressed the button to his floor when...

"WAIT SEBASTIAN!"

A woman's voice yelled and Sebastian immediately pushed a button to prevent the elevator's doors from closing.

A woman, dressed in all red: a long red jacket with a red hat, even with short red hair stepped into the elevator with a bright smile.

"Ah, thanks darling."

"You are welcome, Madame Red." Sebastian replied with the same expression.

Angelina Durless, also known as Madame Red – the source of the name is obvious – was Sebastian's neighbour since the man had moved there. She was a kind woman, always willing to help the others in help, not a surprise that she worked for the local hospital as a nurse.

"How are you doing Sebastian?" Madame Red asked with the smile still on her face.

"Ah, thanks well. Another late shift?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, yeah... that's the only thing I don't like, when they just suddenly ask me to work until this late..." the woman replied with a sigh. "But at least I was able to help young children today too." she added with the soft smile returning to her face.

"That's good to hear. Oh, yes, Madame, I have a request for you..."

"Hm? What would it be darling? You know you can always rely on me!"

"I'll tell you when we are in." Sebastian replied when the elevator clicked as it arrived.

The raven haired man gave the jacket to the woman. "Please be careful with it." he asked.

Madame Red frowned as she took the jacket and noticed that it wasn't just the clothes and that it was slightly moving. She hasn't noticed it when they were going up, too lost in the conversation.

"What is it Sebastian...?"

"That's the thing I want help with..." the man replied as he opened his door and went in, holding the door for the woman to step in. "Please just put it down on the couch."

Madame Red did as she was told but gasped as she pulled the top of the jacket down, revealing the little cat's head, still sleeping in it.

"Sebastian this..."

Sebastian put two glasses of water on the table before he kneeled down beside the woman.

"I've found it in an alley in this state. I hoped you could examine and help it..." he admitted with a sigh as he now noticed that the cat had a painful expression on its face.

"Actually I have a decree for humans, but I will do my best." Madame Red said as she put one hand on Sebastian's shoulder with a smile. "But I will need some things."

Sebastian nodded as he ran into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. "Here."

"Thank you." and with that, Madame Red started her work.

* * *

After about an hour, they were finally ready. Sebastian was glad that the cat had been sleeping all the time as they also had to wash its dirty body - which was soaked - with warm water. The demon was sure that it would have been worse than living in hell if the cat had been awake. When they were ready, they were able to see the cat's wound more properly. Madame Red told Sebastian that the leg wasn't broken, but it was sprained badly, maybe because from using it for hours before. The wound was though a little bit infected from the dirt, but Madame Red fortunately always had medicine in her bag in case something like this happened, so they could take care of it. When she was ready, she carefully bandaged the limb and declared their job ready.

"Please inform me when he is awake. I want to check whether the cause of his state influenced his mind."

"He...?" Sebastian looked at she with a frown, the cat sleeping now soundlessly in his lap as he was patting its head.

"Yes, it is a boy. Isn't he cute now that he is clean?" Madame Red asked with beaming eyes.

"Oh, I see. And yes, he is one of the cutest cats I've ever seen." Sebastian added.

"But it's strange. I've never seen a cat with dark blue fur before..." the woman continued with a frown on her face now.

"Well... I think this just makes him more attractive." the man replied with a soft smile as he caressed one of the back of the cat's ears.

"Well, maybe. You have always loved cats Sebastian and took good care of yours." Madame Red added, her lips curling up as well.

"Many people think that cats are just stupid animals which just stay with you for the food, but it's not true. Cats are loyal and friendly animals as well. Although they can't speak, they can always express what they think and want."

"So Sebastian, what will you do now? Will you keep him?" Angelina asked, patting the back of the cat. She knew that the man's previous cat has died recently and that the man still needed time so she wasn't sure what he would do now.

"He is in a really bad state and when I first saw him, he was running from somewhere. I think he needs a safe place to stay with a person who loves and takes care of him." Sebastian started as he ran his hand through the cat's back "I hope he will like me."

"Why wouldn't he Sebastian?!" the woman asked with a surprised expression "You are Sebastian Michaelis! Every cat on the streets and shops wants to be your pet! Remember the time when you went to choose your own cat?" she continued with a wink, causing the man to chuckle.

"Yeah... The cats had to be closed into the cages as they all wanted to escape with me."

"See! I'm sure he would be no exception!"

"Yes..."

"So, does he have a name already?" Madame Red asked with a curious expression.

Sebastian nodded as his hands stopped on the back "Ciel."

Madame Red smiled "You have always loved French Sebastian, but giving the honour to name the cat from the language. You really are attracted to him already."

"His fur is blue as the sky and when he opens his eyes, you will be able to see those royal blue eyes as well..." Sebastian replied, the smile never leaving his face. Madame Red was right. He knew that he won't be able to know why the cat had been hiding and running, but he was sure that he would give it a safe place to live in.

* * *

After Madame Red left, Sebastian put Ciel on his bed on the pillows. After, he went to put his stuffs away and put his nightshirt and pants on. When he was ready with everything, he carefully lifted the cat to climb into his bed and after he put the blanket around his body, he put the cat on his lap on the top of the fabric, one of his hands on its back.

"Good night, Ciel." he said with a smile before falling back into the pillows and letting his mind sleep. This was one of the days when he felt that he needed the luxury of it.

* * *

Ciel felt something hot hitting his eyes so he slowly opened them to realise that it was already in the morning and that the rays of the sun was going inside. He raised one of his legs to wipe his eyes with his paw. When his mind finally woke up, he was able to realise that he was in a totally new place. Instead of the cold and wet storm, he felt something soft under him and something warm on his back. He stretched his legs, but winced when he felt a wave of pain going through his back right leg. When he raised his head, he noticed that the warmth on his back was thanks to a hand on his body.

'_Wait, what...?'_ he thought as his mind registered his surroundings. He was in a room, lying on someone's body, which was covered by a blanket, with a hand on his back. However, he didn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was running away from the people who made his life into hell. How did he end up in a bedroom? He was lastly in a box, hiding from the storm outside. His leg was bandaged as well, which he was sure had been the work of the person who brought him here.

However, he froze when he felt the body under him moving and his ears caught a groan as the person under him started to wake up. Ciel immediately stood up with a fearful mew and jumped down from the bed and hid under it. His leg hurt from the movement, but he couldn't risk being caught again. Not after the things that he had been through.

"Ciel...?" he heard someone calling. The voice was soft, but serious, making him forget the things for some seconds. The man's – he now realised that it was a man – voice didn't sound scary, the opposite, it made him calm down.

'_No, it's just a trick! I can't let him get near me!' _he decided.

"Ciel, where are you?" the man asked as he started to go around the room.

Sebastian knew that there might be something like this, so he closed the door and the window the previous night, so the cat couldn't escape. "Ciel, come out, wherever you are, I won't hurt you!"

Ciel now realised that the man was talking to him. He didn't know how the man knew his name as he made sure to get rid of his collar with the ear tag before he escaped. He woke up from his thoughts when he noticed two red irises looking right into his direction.

"There you are!" Sebastian exclaimed as he finally found the cat. Ciel pressed his body against the wall, trying to avoid being reached, his eyes wide from fear. Yes, those eyes. The left one wasn't as dull as yesterday now, it was finally gaining its colour back, making it shine like the ocean when the rays of sun hit it. And the right one, oh that purple one with that strange white glowing circle, star and letters in it. As a demon, Sebastian knew pretty well the pentagram, but was curious how something like that got into the cat's eye. He stretched his arm towards the animal, but just got a hiss and a bite as an answer when the hand got too close to the cat.

Sebastian winced at the touch, but as a demon, this pain meant nothing to him and the wound had healed by the time he pulled out his hand from under the bed.

"Well, looks like you don't want to be caught yet... I understand, don't worry. You can come out when you feel like that." he said with a soft smile before he got up and went out of the room. He left the door opened if the cat decided to get out from its shelter.

'_What... he don't want to... force me... to go to him...?' _Ciel thought with wide eyes. He thought that the man wanted to grab him and take him back to the place he finally had been able to escape from. But no, he let him be the way he wanted. Ciel was curious who this man was, but was sure that he wouldn't get too close to him yet. There was just one time he trusted someone, and he ended up being tricked and caught at the end. He knew he couldn't trust someone by their actions no matter how attractive they might be. He had to wait some time to make sure the man wasn't dangerous. The growling of his stomach made him finish his thinking, especially when he sniffed into the air and felt the smells which made his mouth water. He wanted food NOW.

* * *

Sebastian was making breakfast in the kitchen, hoping that Ciel would also come out because of the smell. Madame Red said that Ciel was too skinny; they could even feel his ribs, so he needed to eat a lot. The man was sure that the cat would be hungry, so he put some of his ham and fish into another plate and put it on the floor, and a bowl of milk beside it. When he heard the whimpering mew coming closer, he smirked. He knew that Ciel has finally come out of his shelter because of the smells. He sat down at the table to start his breakfast and waited for the cat to arrive and eat as well. When the mewing was the strongest he was happy to see Ciel at the door with hungry eyes.

"Your food is there if you are hungry." Sebastian said with a smile as he gestured to the plates on the floor.

However, Ciel remained where he was, not moving an inch. After Sebastian was ready with his food, he had enough. He stood up and started to approach the cat to bring it to the food, but when Ciel noticed it, he immediately ran away with a fearful mew.

Sebastian sighed as an answer. He suspected that Ciel would run, but he still had a small hope that he would eat if Sebastian ate at the table during the time. He hoped that if he left the kitchen Ciel would go and eat something. He didn't want to disturb him, as he by now realised that the cat wanted to be alone, so he went to the living room and sat down on the couch and started to watch TV.

When Ciel made sure that Sebastian wasn't looking at him, he slowly got out from under the desk in the room and ran into the kitchen. When he reached the plate of food, his mouth watered and he immediately launched onto it. The ham and the fish melting in his mouth, satisfying his empty stomach was so delicious. A happy mew left his mouth and he started to purr without him noticing.

Sebastian smirked on the couch. He didn't watch the TV anymore, but the cat instead. When Ciel started to eat happily, a wave of relief and warmth rushed through his body. Judging from the past, of course he didn't want to get up and pat him that he did something good. He just waited patiently until the cat was ready. When both of the plates were empty, Sebastian got up, hoping that he would be able to get closer to the cat now. However, as soon as Ciel noticed the closing figure, he jumped and ran out of the kitchen, under the couch.

When Sebastian crouched down to examine him, he saw that Ciel was shaking and his eyes were wide with fear again. The demon got up with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Looks like it will be harder than I've thought..."

He sat back on the couch again, taking the muted function down from the TV. His mind however didn't listen to it. He was thinking of ways how he could reach that Ciel trusted him. All the cats that saw Sebastian had immediately "fallen in love" with him, wanting him as his master. He didn't know why Ciel was acting this way, but he was sure that he would change it.

He decided there that he would make Ciel trust and like him.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter, hope you like it~ ^w^**

**Please favourite/follow and if you are even that kind review O^O! If I get at least 10 reviews, there will be an update every week, so the second chapter will be up next Sunday~ ;)**

**Until then, bye bye chu~  
**


	2. Getting closer

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**I was so happy to see that so much of you are interested in the story ;w;! I even got 17 reviews, 29 follows and 17 favourites and it might even increase in the future ;w;! Thank you so much everyone~ ^3^**

**So as promised, here is the new chapter on Sunday~ It's a shorter one, but don't worry, much longer ones will come soon as a compromise~ I hope I will be able to reach 30 reviews before the next chapter, everything depends on you dear readers~ ;D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy the new chapter~ ^w^**

* * *

The next day, Sebastian was happy as it was Saturday, so he didn't have to go to work that day. He decided that he would spend the day to get closer to Ciel.

The previous day was hard. Ciel had always run away from him when he tried to catch him no matter how careful he tried. He called Madame Red to tell her that Ciel was awake but that he hadn't been able to catch him. The woman still insisted that she wanted to check on Ciel but it just caused the cat's fear to increase, ending up under the couch again, where none of them were able to pull him out. Madame Red told Sebastian that something traumatic must had happened to the cat, and he didn't have to worry. Ciel would start to get used to him after a while and the next moment Sebastian opens his, the cat would be beside him all the time. Sebastian hoped that that day would come soon.

The night was another hard question. As Sebastian was sure that Ciel wouldn't go up to him on his own or that he would be able to catch him; he made the cat a bed from a box. He put one of his pillows - which he hasn't touched yet – into it to make it comfortable. Of course it wasn't a high box, so Ciel would be able to jump in and out freely without any difficulty. However, the cat didn't go into the room the whole night. It stayed under the couch the whole time, falling asleep there as well. Sebastian didn't want to risk waking him if he tried to pull him out and put him into the bed – as he was sure that that would have just made the things harder – so he let him sleep there.

In the morning, Sebastian put his wallet with his mobile in his coat and put it on. The storm had already gone away, but it was still cold outside. Although he was a demon, he had to be careful about his behaviour. If he just went out in one shirt, people would start to get suspicious.

"I will be back soon Ciel." he said with a soft smile as he crouched down before the couch, looking under it to find the cat at its usual spot, trembling as it noticed the man.

Sebastian got up with a sigh and locked the door after himself. He decided that he would change Ciel's mind today.

* * *

When Ciel heard the front door closing, he slowly got out from his shelter to look around.

'_Did he go to work...?'_ he thought, tilting his head to the side. He woke up when he heard the nearing clicking of shoes on the ground. He was sure that someone was coming closer. When he noticed the same irises from the day before, he jumped and hid into the couch more to cover himself in the shadows. Thanks to his small figure – as he still was younger – he could be hardly seen. You could just only see his glowing eyes.

He slowly approached the door and realised that the man's coat and shoes were missing, so he was sure that he was gone. He used the situation to examine the flat easier.

The hall was the biggest part of the flat with a huge glass table at the centre and two leather couches at its two sides. The walls were white and there were several paintings and pictures on them. In front of the one, next to the front door was a huge nightstand with some books, a DVD player and a TV control on it. Ciel gasped when he noticed the huge, thin TV on the top of the nightstand. He was sure that it must have had a good quality picture and had cost _**some**_ money.

To the right of the front door there was another door, which Ciel has already learnt that led to the kitchen. His nose caught the smell of something like fish.

'_Can it be...?'_

He immediately ran into the room and when he noticed the plate from yesterday now filled with fish, his eyes sparkled as he ran to it and ate all of the food happily. He knew that nobody would come to get him now. The food was so delicious, much better than yesterday, it made him purr happily.

When he finished, he drank the milk as well and got out of the kitchen with a satisfied smile on his face.

Opposite the front door was another, which led to the bedroom, which was now slightly opened. Ciel used the situation to sneak in and examine the place too. He realised that it was about half of the hall in size, but the walls were coloured grey instead of white. There was a king-sized bed at one corner of the room with a nightstand beside it. Ciel happily jumped on the sheets, rubbing his head to the soft fabric happily. He missed the silky touch yesterday, but he was too afraid to get out from his shelter, not after what had happened to him. He still remembered everything pretty well. The pain, the screams and begs for mercy to stop, which fell on deaf ears.

That place was one of the reasons why he wasn't like the normal cats. Actually, he was a half-human, half-cat now, also called as _neko_. Ciel was now in his cat form because of some things which he was sure he won't be able to solve in a short time.

He shook his head to ease the thoughts and his eyes stopped at a picture on the nightstand with a brown frame. He went to the end of the bed, getting a closer look of the picture.

As he always ran away in fear, he wasn't able to examine the man's face closer, but when he was now able to get the features of the man out from the picture properly, he froze. The man wasn't scary, no, the opposite. He had a charming smile and he was sure that everyone would do what he ordered if they looked into those mesmerizing red irises, which he was so afraid until now. Red was the colour of blood and he had already enough of the sight. But when he looked at the man, he felt calm, forgetting every pain or bad memory. The man was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. But what shocked Ciel was the thing in the man's arms.

_**A cat.**_

The feline was well-build, had grey fur and green eyes and was looking at the picture with a smile, snuggling his face into the man's chest.

Ciel was sure that the cat loved the man. No, maybe he wasn't just a man, he must have been the cat's owner. But where was the cat now?

His eyes wondered down until they stopped at the small, but visible letters on the right corner of the picture.

'_I will never forget you.'_

Forget? Did it mean that the cat was dead? Judging from their expressions, Ciel was sure that they were really close, especially because of the words. Maybe the man wasn't a bad person then and wasn't going to hurt him or take him back to _them_.

Ciel still had some doubts, but he was sure that maybe by time he would be able to trust the man if he did nothing wrong in the near future.

His eyes started to go further until they stopped again at a calendar.

_17th November, Saturday_

'_Where the hell did he go on Saturday? Does he have work today...?'_ he thought with a frown. He was curious what the man was working, but knew that he had to wait if he wanted to know the answer. He couldn't just ask him, as the man thought that he was just another normal cat. There was no way to do that in this form.

His ears caught the sounds of car horns and he turned his head to notice that there was a huge window on the wall where the bed was.

'_At least people don't see what he does in his bed...'_ he commented with a smirk. Judging from the body of the man, he was sure that he got all the women he wanted and vice versa.

He hopped down from the bed and jumped up to the windowsill. He got a really good picture of that part of the city. There were several cars on the road which didn't surprise him as it was Saturday. Some people chose to walk or ride a bicycle instead. His eyes caught the sight of a huge park opposite the building he was in now. As it was the middle of November, the park wasn't as green as it was maybe during the spring or summer, but it was still beautiful to go to. Ciel was sure that the people were able to have some fresh air there pretty well. There were several places in the park to go to. Valleys, a fountain, statues and dozens of trees, which lacked their leaves now. Ciel wanted to go there so much. Talking about walk, he felt that he needed to get rid of something too. Fortunately, Sebastian still kept the bowl of his previous cat, so he had no problems with that. Sebastian was surprised when he first saw that Ciel already knew where he had to go these times, but was happy that he didn't have to teach or clean after him. Of course, for hygienic reasons, it was kept in the bathroom, which now Ciel also got used to.

When he was ready, he jumped back to his previous place to watch the beautiful scene again. He lied down on the windowsill to comfort himself, and put his head on his arms, using them as a pillow. His back leg still hurt from the jumping, but it was much better than the previous day, especially with the medicines he had got. And as a half demon, he had the ability, to heal his injuries, but in a different way. But there was no way he would reveal his secret to anyone in the near future after all those suffering.

Too lost in the sight, Ciel didn't even realise when his eyes started to droop and his mind finally got into dreamland.

* * *

Sebastian got home with a determined smile on his face and a huge bag in his hands. He bought everything he needed.

"Ciel, I'm home!" he declared, although he knew that the cat would do nothing as an answer, maybe just hiding if he was out.

He was happy to find the plates in the kitchen empty. He feared that Ciel wouldn't eat at the new place, but was glad to see that he ate this happily.

"Ciel, where are you~?" he asked as he crouched down before the couch, but froze when he found nothing.

'_Where is he...?'_ he thought with a frown as he got up to search under other places. He searched in the kitchen as well, but without any result. Finally, with a sigh he pushed his door open, but froze as he did that.

Ciel was sleeping soundlessly on the windowsill, curled up into a ball, his back moving up and down in a steady pace.

A soft smile settled on Sebastian's face as he approached the cat. He also noticed that the sheets on the bed were slightly wrinkled, so he was sure that the cat had been on them too. He was glad that Ciel finally got out from his shelter and didn't spend the whole day under the couch.

He carefully raised his hand and started to pat the cat's head.

"Ciel, I'm home."

Ciel's eyes slowly blinked open and he stretched as he got up. However, as soon as his eyes caught sight of the man standing before him, he jumped and ran away until he reached his shelter under the bed.

Sebastian sighed. He knew something like this might come, but there was still a small hope that the cat would start to like him if he had come out from his shelter during the day. The man knew that Ciel had to be alone if he wanted him to wander freely.

"Ciel, I've brought you some things. I would be happy if you come out to see them." Sebastian said with a soft smile. Of course he knew that the cat would do nothing but he at least hoped that it would at least get used to his voice.

However, he froze when a small head peeked out from under the bed, raising a small sheet with it as well. He just watched as a curious mew left the cat's mouth after which it came out and jumped on the bed, his tail swaying a little, showing its excitement.

Sebastian was taken aback by the sight. He shakily raised his hand and started to approach the cat, but just got a threatening hiss as an answer. He knew that it was too early for any touches yet. But he was glad by this too. Ciel was finally coming out and didn't fear to stay on the bed!

A loud mew caused his attention to turn to the cat again, who just tilted his head to the other side, his normal eye showing curiousness.

"Oh, yes, the things, I'm sorry!" he declared as he sat down at the other edge of the bed and put the bag down beside himself. "So..." he started as he pulled out a small blue ball from the bag first and raised it into the air. While doing so, the ball gave out a rattling voice.

Ciel's ears perked up at the sound, eyes starting to sparkle as he opened his mouth with a mew, his instincts taking over him at the sight.

"Oh you want to play~?" Sebastian asked with a teasing voice and got a loud mew as an answer. The demon happily tossed the ball away, Ciel immediately running after it. When he was able to catch the ball, he turned on his back and started to hold it with his legs, turning it in directions. When he got bored of it, he turned back onto his stomach and started to push it between his two front legs or accidentally pushed it away and ran after it, starting the game again.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight. Ciel was so cute when he was playing. Every fear left the cat's eyes as he played with the ball happily, mewing every time when he was able to catch it when it "got away".

Sebastian got up to let the cat play a little while, until he put the foods and things like that away. Ciel looked up at him with his ears flattening when the man got up, but Sebastian just waved the bag in his hands as he stopped at the door.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to put these away."

Sebastian wasn't sure how the cat understood what he said, but Ciel immediately returned to his game after the statement.

The raven haired man went into the kitchen to put some of the cat food into the fridge, while the others into the counter. He bought one from every taste in order to get to know what Ciel liked and what not. He also bought fresh milk which he put in the fridge as well.

There was just one thing left in the bag - beside some other toys-, which Sebastian took out with a soft smile. He knew he won't need it for a while, but he couldn't help buying it when he noticed the thing in the shop.

A royal blue collar with black and white stones on it. There was even a silver ear tag on it with the name _'Ciel'_ carved into it. Sebastian hoped that the day when he will be able to put it around the cat's neck would come soon.

He went into the room and when he made sure that Ciel was still too occupied in his game, he secretly hid the collar in one of the drawers of the nightstand. When he was ready, he turned to the cat, who was trying to catch the ball again. However, he wasn't fast enough and the ball hit the shoes of Sebastian where it stopped.

Ciel froze and stopped in his track when he noticed where the ball was. He looked up at Sebastian with a little bit scared face, causing the man to smile.

"Don't worry, I know that you are still afraid." he said and lifted the ball before throwing it at the other corner of the room.

Ciel immediately ran after it happily and started to push it from side to side as a "punishment".

Sebastian chuckled and left the room, letting the feline continue its game to make some lunch.

Ciel looked up when he heard the footsteps fading and noticed that the man left the room. He tilted his head to the side but his ears caught the sound of clattering voices. He carefully left the room always making sure that the man was away in order to avoid getting caught. The voices came from the kitchen and when he stopped at the door he noticed that the man was making something when the smells reached his nose. His stomach grumbled, making Sebastian look at him with a chuckle.

"Looks like someone is hungry." he commented with a smile. He put the chicken in the oven, then got some cat food out from the fridge and put it on the newly bought (cat) bowl and put it on the floor with another bowl filled with fresh milk.

"Here you are." he said and went to make some fries as well. As a demon, he didn't need to eat, but he still sometimes liked to enjoy the luxury of human habits. And it was another chance to be near the cat.

Ciel slowly approached the bowls – after the man left them – and sniffed the food. He looked up at the man and mewed loudly.

Sebastian looked at him with a questioning face, receiving another mew as an answer. He got up with a sigh.

"It has chicken taste, so I don't know what your problem is..."

Another loud mew.

And another sigh from the man.

"Okay, let's see if you prefer the one with fish..."

He changed the cat food and put the bowl down again.

Ciel sniffed into the food and mewed loudly again.

"What's the problem now? Yesterday you ate fish! And it's even made for cats!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air dramatically, getting another mew – this time combined with a glare - as an answer.

'_That's the problem!'_ Ciel thought, but knew there was no way to tell the man again. Well, now he would be able to see how clever the wanna-be-owner could be.

Sebastian sighed.

"Okay, maybe you will eat it later..."

The clicking of the oven showed that the chicken was ready together with the fries.

"Well, looks like mine is ready." he declared as he got the food out from the oven and put some on a plate; then sat down at the table.

Ciel approached the table, making sure to leave some metres from the man and sniffed into the air. His nose got the smell of the chicken and his eyes sparkled, expressing his want with a loud mew again.

Sebastian looked at him with a frown.

"Your food is in the bowl..."

Another mew and Ciel approached the table again, startling the man.

Sebastian sighed and cut one nibble from the chicken and put his hand under the table, getting another mew.

"Okay, okay..." he sighed and put the nibble down on the floor and returned to his food.

He heard some chewing noises and when he looked down, he was shocked to see that Ciel was eating the food. As he didn't need the meal as a demon and had already got used to the taste of the chicken, he put it on another plate and put it on the ground with a smile.

"Looks like you prefer the human foods..." he commented with a chuckle and left the kitchen.

When Ciel made sure that the man left, he carefully approached the plate and happily ate all the food.

While the cat was chewing on the food, Sebastian peeked inside and smiled at the sight. Ciel was getting more and more strange for him, but he didn't mind. Although he was acting different from normal cats, it just made him like the feline more. He wanted the cat to like him as well. After some minutes, he went back to the living room to watch TV.

When Ciel was ready, he licked his mouth with a satisfied smile. It had been month since he ate such delicious foods like here. He felt his chest tighten. He knew this feeling pretty well by now.

_Guilt._

He got so much things from this man, although he didn't even know him and he gave nothing in return just always ran away from him. Although it had been just a day since he was here, he started to trust the man. Of course, he still was careful not to get too close to him, but he felt that it was time to approach him slowly and decide whether he could really trust him or not.

Sebastian was watching TV, not really listening to it. His mind was still wondering about Ciel. He did everything he could, but the cat was still afraid of him. Well, at least he now didn't hide under the couch, but still... He wanted to at least touch his silky fur again without the cat being unconscious...

He was woken up from his thought by another loud mew.

"What is it now Ciel?" he asked a little bit irritated but froze when he didn't find the cat on the floor. He felt a slight movement from beside him and froze when he noticed that the cat had jumped on the couch next to him, the ball in his mouth.

"Ciel...?"

The cat put the ball down beside Sebastian, of course still being careful not to get too close to the hand.

"You want me to toss it again...?" the man asked with a questioning face, but got no answer. He tossed the ball away, but the cat still stayed beside him, not moving. "What...?"

Ciel slowly got closer to the man, still afraid of him a little until he reached his hand. He bowed his head and licked the back of the man's palm, then immediately backed away, turning his head away. He was a little bit embarrassed, but _**he **_decided to do this.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Some hours before, it was a miracle that Ciel got out from his shelter, but now he was beside him and licked his palm! He hesitantly lifted his hand when he noticed that the cat was still sitting where he was and put it on the top of the feline's head.

Ciel firstly froze at the movement, but he mentally sighed and eased the thoughts which wanted to burst out. The man was different. Maybe he really didn't want to hurt him. The hand felt warm and helped him more to ease the bad thoughts. Without him noticing, he leant his head into the touch, gaining more warmth. A quiet mew left his mouth, trying to say _'Thank you'_.

Sebastian was taken aback. Ciel was leaning into his hand! He wouldn't have thought that he will even be able to touch him. A soft smile appeared on his face as he started to move his hands to pat the head. His happiness even rose when he heard the cat starting to purr. Wanting to show that it could trust him, he started to caress the back of one of the ears, resulting in Ciel leaning into the touch more and the purr becoming louder.

He knew it would be risky, but he wanted a try. He slowly raised his other hand and started to put it under the stomach of the cat.

When he felt a hand under him, Ciel's eyes widened. He knew that the man would try to lift him and feared that he had took too rush decision when he wanted to trust the man. What if he wanted to take him to them? With the thought in his mind, a fearful mew left his mouth and clawed the man hard on the arm, resulting in a hiss from Sebastian, who let him go immediately. Ciel, using the situation jumped and ran away.

Sebastian sighed. His thought became true, his hope shattering. He knew that Ciel would be afraid of him again. The wound on his arm started to heal almost immediately, but as it was deeper, there was a little time when he felt the pain. But he didn't mind. That was his punishment for being too rush.

He got up from his place and lifted the ball from the floor. He went into the bedroom where his ears caught whimpering noise. He crouched down before the bed and lifted the sheets to find Ciel curled up close to the wall, his eyes shut close.

"Hey, Ciel, I'm sorry... Please, come out..." he said with a soothing voice, trying to convince the cat more. He rolled the ball under the bed, which stopped before the cat.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes to notice the ball, but just pushed it away and curled up again. When the scary images appeared before his sight again, he started to shake and shut his eyes close again, the whimpers returning.

Sebastian noticed how scared Ciel was and wondered what had happened to him. It was clear now that it must have been something traumatic, but he was curious who and why did what they did.

He got up with a sigh and went into the kitchen to put the remaining chicken into Ciel's bowl, hoping that the cat would forgive him. After that, he went back to the bedroom and lied down on the bed. His laptop was on the nightstand, he lifted it and put it in his lap and switched it on to watch some videos.

When Ciel heard new voices from above him, but in a not normal voice, he realised that the man was watching something. He peeked outside and when he made sure that the man didn't see him, he got out and ran into the hall. His nose caught the smell of the chicken in the kitchen so he changed his direction. He slowly approached the bowl, sniffing it, making sure that nothing was put on it. He was already used to the smell of _**any**_ drugs _they_ used on him. When he felt nothing wrong, he immediately started to eat.

Sebastian stopped the video for a second to listen carefully to the voices in the house. Thanks to his sensitive demonic ears, he was able to hear the chewing voices coming from the kitchen, causing a soft smile appearing on his face. He knew that he had to be more careful and hoped that Ciel would trust him again soon.

* * *

**So this was the new chapter, hope you enjoyed ^w^! Oh, Sebastian, you shouldn't have done that, now look what Ciel thinks! Okay, don't worry readers, it couldn't become a SebastianxCiel fic, if they weren't to get closer ;) **

**Thanks for your support again, hope more will come after there really is a continue O^O! **

**Please favourite/follow and if you are even so kind (again), review~ O^O! **

**Next chapter will be out next Sunday, until then bye bye chu~ ^3^**


	3. Miss

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**So, first of all, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was at my best friend's place since Thursday and it came to me by surprise as well ^^' But now I'm here with the new chapter of Chained neko :D! **

**Secondly, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, it meant so much to me ;w;! And we not only reached 30 reviews, but it also got to 37, I love you guys so much~ ;w; * big hug for everyone ***

**Sorry, again a shorter chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer! And some thrills (okay, not big, but still it's there) are in this as a compromise ;D Hope you will enjoy this one as much as the previous one ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sebastian was watching the sky whole night. The stars were shining beautiful, the rays of the moon radiating on every sight in the city. Ciel had run back under the bed right after his meal, not leaving the place even for a moment. Of course Sebastian pretended to be asleep all the time the cat got out if he had to do something, in order not to get its suspicion.

The ringing of his cell made him glance away from the sky. The sun had already risen, showing that it was already morning. When he looked at his phone, he frowned when he noticed the identity of the caller.

"What do you want Claude?" he asked with an irritated voice. He never liked to talk with the other man.

'_Good morning for you too. Did you sleep wrong?'_ the other asked with a chuckle.

"I asked what you want, I don't have time for jokes. You know pretty well that we don't need any sleep."

'Get ready in an hour, I will be at your place by then.'

"What?! Why are you coming here?!"

'We have a meeting. Don't worry, they told me this 10 minutes ago, so you are not the only one who was informed now.'

Sebastian could hear that the other's voice had changed into a bored one.

"Okay, just call me when you are here." he said before hanging up. A long sigh left his lips as he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.

_10:00_

"Why do they have to call us at the last minute all the time?!" he asked no one, throwing the phone beside himself on the sheets – not the break it - holding his head with the other hand. He got up with a sigh and went into the bathroom with fresh clothes in his arms to get ready.

Ciel woke up when he heard the slamming of the door. He lazily opened his eyes, wiped them, with a yawn stretched, then got out from his shelter. He heard some humming noises from the bathroom, so he was sure that the man was having a bath at the moment. He jumped on the windowsill to exploit the time he was able to come out for some 'sightseeing'. As it was 10, the streets were already occupied with people. His eyes stopped at the park. He wanted to go out there so much. No, he didn't mind where, but he wanted to be outside again. After the incident the previous day, his fear and suspicion rose again, and didn't trust the man anymore. It was the same as the last time. They get near him, pretending to be kind, and when he finally opened himself, he was caught and brought back to his hell. He didn't want to get there again.

When the sound of flowing water stopped, he jumped down from his place, knowing that the man was ready and went back to his shelter. He didn't want to see the man anymore. He wanted to be free. He just needed to wait for the best time to flee then everything would be solved.

The door of the bathroom opened and Sebastian got out with a black T-shirt and jeans on, his hair done. He looked under the bed, and noticed that Ciel was awake..

"Ciel, I have to go to work, but I will be back, I promise. I will leave enough food and drink for you in the kitchen." he smiled, but got no answer. The cat was still shaking, his eyes wide.

Sebastian got up with a sigh and left the room, leaving the door open. He quickly made some fish and put it in Ciel's bowl, then poured fresh milk into the other.

When he was ready with everything, his phone rang, showing that his partner arrived.

"Coming" was the only thing he said into the device before he hung up. He put his coat on, made sure that he got everything in his bag and opened the front door.

Ciel's ears perked up at the noise and peeked out from under the bed. When he noticed that the front door was opened he did what his mind told him.

Run.

He ran as fast as he could, using the situation that the man was still having some problems with the keys. Sebastian froze when he noticed the small cat running towards him, but a soft smile appeared on his face.

"I told you Ciel, I will be ba-" but he stopped when the cat didn't stop and ran out of the flat. "What? Wait, Ciel!" he exclaimed, locking the door quickly and ran after the feline.

"Ciel, stop! Where are you going?!"

Ciel ran with all his power, not even looking back. He didn't mind the pain in his left back leg, it wasn't that bad anymore. He just wanted to get away. He just wanted a place without anyone living there, where he could be alone without being noticed or caught.

Sebastian just stood there shocked. It would have been easy for him to run after the cat with his demonic speed, but it was in public, so didn't want to risk it. Claude's car was already out, parking before the apartment.

"Good morning!" Claude greeted him with his demonic smile.

"Morning..." Sebastian murmured. He wanted nothing and his mind was wondering about Ciel. He hopped down on the passenger seat with a sigh and buckled the seatbelt.

Claude started the car with a chuckle "You look like someone who just ate 100 kilo lemon! What happened to you?"

"Nothing..." Sebastian murmured, leaning his head into his palm, his elbow on the bottom of the window, just staring out.

The man with glasses sighed as he drove "Look, I've known you for ages now, I can easily tell if you have a problem. So, who hurt you now? Is it another fangirl?"

"No... it wasn't even a human..."

"Hmmm. Don't tell me that stupid fiancée returned to bring you back."

Sebastian groaned at the thought "That would have been worst I think... But fortunately no, I haven't heard of her for the last 10 years..." he turned his eyes back at the city, hoping that he would see Ciel.

"So, what was it now?"

"A cat..."

Claude raised an eyebrow "A... cat...?"

"Yes... I've found him 2 days ago on the streets in a very bad state so I brought him home. If you saw him, you would immediately fall in love with him!" Sebastian started with a sad smile as the memory of the cat returned "However, something had happened to him before, so he was really afraid all the time, not letting me close..." he finished with a sigh.

"And...? Don't worry, I'm sure he will get used to you..."

"He escaped before you arrived..."

Claude's eyes widened. "I see... It just shows that he didn't fit you! If he decided to go away then he wasn't good for you! Don't worry, I'm sure you will forget him in a week!"

"Yeah... maybe..." the other man replied, his voice barely audible.

* * *

It was dark in the alley, the rays of sun covered by the buildings surrounding the lonely corner. That was the place where Ciel had been before Sebastian found him.

His legs hurt and he panted from exhaustion. He just wanted to lie down and have a proper sleep. During his run he had to escape from some people who wanted to catch him, or worse, dogs without leash who decided to chase him.

The sun had already started to set, causing his body to become more tired. Cats usually sleep some time during the day, but he wasn't able to stop. No, he _didn't want _to stop.

When he finally found the box from before, his eyes sparkled. He immediately ran to it, but froze when he found another, much bigger cat, curled up in it.

When the brown cat noticed Ciel, it got up and hissed at him loudly. Ciel was tired, but he didn't mind. This was the only place he knew could be safe. He returned the hiss, moving his body into a ready-to-attack one, his fur on his back in the air.

And that was the time the two cats jumped on each other. Loud, angry mews, squeaks hisses echoed in the air, breaking the silence of the usually silent alley.

Ciel was glad that the man did nothing with his claws, so he was now able to fight with them pretty well, scratching the other easily, leaving deep wounds. He got some as well, but thanks to the experience from his life, he was able to dodge the attacks almost all the time. He used his background, for example the ladder on the wall for his advantage: jumping on it and then hit the other cat while jumping on it.

However, he mewed painfully when the other cat was able to scratch on his bandaged leg, making the linen come down, revealing the wound, which started to bleed again from the attack. As the bandage stuck into something on the ground, he was stopped and could go nowhere. When he saw that the other cat was ready for another attack, he quickly used his claws to cut the bandage and started to run. He knew that his advantage was over and he could easily be killed if he stayed there, especially with his wound. His leg now hurt more now, and he mewed all the time he stepped on it from the pain.

* * *

If glares could kill, Sebastian was sure that everybody would be dead beside him by now. It wasn't enough that they were called for a shooting _**on Sunday**_, but when they arrived, they told him that there would be an interview as well, so he will have a long day. Sebastian was still sad from the loss of Ciel, he just wanted to be at home to forget the thoughts, for example by inviting a friend. But he had to sit there in the hall of a famous hotel, waiting for the interviewer with Claude.

Claude realised that Sebastian was sad, so he tried to make him happy by getting closer to the man, but Sebastian was conscious enough to still say 'no' to him. He didn't love Claude. After their break-up, they didn't even talk for months. But after Sebastian realised that he felt lonely, they slowly started to talk with each other again. Sebastian just looked at Claude as a good friend and not more.

While waiting, his mind wandered about Ciel. He was curious where the cat was and how he succeeded alone on the streets. Madame Red told him that Ciel was still a young cat, not much older than 1 year old, so Sebastian feared that he would be attacked. The cat had only been with him for 2 days, which wasn't even enough for his wound to heal properly or for his body to gain the lost weight. He was sure that Ciel would die if he didn't find him.

And here he was, waiting for a stupid interview, while he could have spent the time with finding the lost cat. But no, they claimed that it would be a live recording, so they needed to be perfect as everybody would watch them. As a famous model, Sebastian had already been asked to take part in movies as well during his stay in the human world, so he was talented in acting. However, his state could easily influence his behaviour like now. He was sad and worried about the cat's well being. He asked his boss if he could get a break, but of course the answer was no.

He just wanted the day to end.

* * *

"So Mr. Michaelis, isn't it hard to live your life with this much fame?"

That was the almost 100th question during the past hour and Sebastian started to get irritated. Why did these interviews have to be this long all the time? What's more, they always asked things which should have been private, but his boss insisted on him answering everything.

The fake smile never left his face all the time he answered.

"Well, sometimes it's hard getting at home late at night after a hard day, but thanks to the days off I get enough time to have the needed rests."

"And what about your family?"

"Well, my parents are leaving really far from me, so we barely see each other and those times are usually when I have at least a week-long break."

"Isn't your girlfriend angry because of you not being home?" the interviewer - who happened to be a young woman - asked. As a demon, Sebastian could see the jealousy and hope in her eyes, making him chuckle.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment. I prefer getting to know someone well before getting to that level."

"Oh, I see... Sorry for the question then..." the woman blushed a little, but you could see in her eyes that she also was one of those women who wanted to be between those fortunate ones who could call themselves being the man's actual or ex-girlfriend(s).

"Well, thanks for the interview than Mr. Michaelis."

"Mine is the pleasure..." the man answered before getting a hold of the woman's hand and giving a kiss to the back of her palm.

The interviewer gasped and blushed a dark shadow of red from the act.

"END!"

Sebastian sighed as he got up from his seat, finally being able to call it the end of the day. As he looked at the clock, he noticed that it was already 8pm. Of course he knew that they had to make the interview this late because almost all of his fans would be at home this time. His mind though was always occupied with the thoughts of the cat, cursing everyone who decided to make the interview as well that day. Now, it was too late and dark outside to start searching Ciel.

"You did a great job again Michaelis." came a deep voice.

"Well, thank you William, I'm glad to hear that." Sebastian replied as he looked up at his boss.

"You will get one week out, as promised now. I will call you if I know the time of the new shootings."

"Thanks for your help."

"Hey, Will, your car is ready~!" came a new, high-pitched voice, making a chill run through Sebastian's spine. He could recognise that voice from 1000 others.

"Ah, Sebby, you are here too~?!" the newly arrived red haired man asked with beaming eyes.

"Good to see you too, Grell..." Sebastian said with a fake smile. Grell Sutcliffe, another model of William T. Spears's agency was one of the men on the world he preferred to avoid.

"Haven't you changed your mind yet? The dinner is still on~" the man, now known as Grell cooed as he poked the chest of the raven haired man.

Sebastian pushed the hand away with a sigh "My answer is still the same. I'm not interested in you so go and find someone other..."

"But Sebby~!"

A cough interrupted their talk and they turned their heads to look at their frowning boss, who adjusted his glasses.

"Please leave these talks at your private places, I'm not interested in them..."

"Will is right Grell, it's getting late, so we should go home already." Sebastian said with the same fake smile as he put one hand on the other man's shoulder.

Grell pouted, but started to go towards the exit "Understood..."

"Well, have a nice week then Michaelis."

Sebastian bowed, but froze when Grell turned to send him an air-kiss.

"Call me sometime Sebby~!"

"Sutcliffe!"

"Yes! Yes!" Grell exclaimed from the sudden serious tone of his boss and ran out, holding the door for William.

When both of them left, a sigh left Sebastian's lips, glad that the men were away.

"Are you ready?" came another voice from behind him.

"Yes, we can go." Sebastian said as he turned down to follow Claude to the car.

* * *

It was now dark outside and just a few people were walking on the streets, which he used as an advantage to avoid the dangerous zones of the streets. The adrenaline from before started to live his body, walking getting harder with all the steps he took. His legs were shaking and his vision started to get blurry. His stomach grumbled, showing that he was hungry as well. He ate nothing that day.

That was the time when he realised that he missed the place he was in before. The silky touch of the sheets on the bed, the delicious foods and the warmth. What he missed the most was the man's touch. Although it had been just one time, it was warm and made him forget every bad thing, which had happened to him.

_He missed the man._

Beside his pants, his ears perked up when they heard a familiar soft, still deep and serious voice near him. When he looked up, he noticed the man beside a car. When he saw that the other man with glasses in the car waved and left and the man with crimson eyes started to go towards his way, he slowly approached the entrance of the building he was beside. He knew that the man was living there and was just going home.

* * *

The drive to Sebastian's apartment was silent, not a word changed between the two men. Sebastian was glancing out the window, his eyes always searching for one being in the dark.

Claude saw the concern and concentration in the man's eyes and he knew that he was still worried about the cat and was maybe hoping to see him during their way back.

When they arrived to the apartment, Sebastian got out from the car with a sigh, just wanting to hop down on his bed and rest. He knew that that day couldn't get any worse.

"Well, see you next time then. Just call me if you need something." Claude said from the car.

"I will. Thanks for the ride."

"As a demon, I know you don't have to sleep, but you look terrible, so you should think about having some rest tonight. Maybe that will help."

"Yeah... this day was long..."

"Good night then."

"Good night..."

And with that Claude waved and left.

Sebastian sighed and turned on his heels and started to go towards the apartment. Claude was right, maybe having the luxury of sleep might help him ease his thoughts until the next day when he will be able to start searching Ciel.

He took out his keys from his jacket, but when he looked up, the metal thing fell out from his hands and hit the ground with a clattering voice.

Before the entrance was the little cat with blue fur and those mismatched eyes, sitting with a pleading look.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight. Ciel... came back to him?

He slowly started to approach the feline and crouched down before it. His mouth opened, but no words came out. He shakily raised his hands and froze when the cat didn't move and let him pat his head. In addition, Ciel leant into the touch again, starting to purr.

"Ciel..."

The cat looked up at him for a moment and mewed, moving closer to the man.

"You want to... come home with me...?"

A loud, happy mew was his answer as Ciel moved further, until he reached the man's legs. He closed his eyes and tried to ease all the bad thoughts that could happen.

Learning from last time, Sebastian firstly put one of his hands under the cat's stomach, but did nothing more. When no struggle was the answer, he slowly lifted the small and shaking body and put it close to his body, covering it with his jacket.

Warmth started to radiate to Ciel, making him become calm and forget the pain in his legs. He snuggled his face closer to the man's chest, getting more warmth in the process.

A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face and after he lifted the key with his free hand, he opened the door and went up to his house with the elevator.

After opening the front door, he went into the hall and put the cat down on the couch. He went back to lock the door then returned to the shaking body.

"Ciel, are you alright...?" he asked with a worried voice, but froze when he was able to see the missing bandage and the wound on the left back leg. "Wait here..." he quickly ran into the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit.

The couch was soft and Ciel felt calm on it, letting his eyes slowly droop as he made sure that he was safe again. He winced when he felt the pain return when something cold was put on his leg, but the tiredness was stronger. He let the man do whatever he needed with his leg and just lied there, doing nothing.

Sebastian was happy that Ciel didn't struggle against the treatment. When he was ready with the bandaging as well, he put the first aid kit back to its place and returned with a soft smile to the couch. He noticed the half opened eyes of the cat and he was sure that Ciel had a hard day and just wanted to sleep too.

He slowly put his hands under the cat's stomach again and was happy to gain no struggle again. He carefully lifted the body not to scare the feline or to cause it more pain. He went to his bedroom and put him down on his bed then went to change into his nightshirt and pants.

The blanket was silky and felt comfortable, causing Ciel to lie there satisfied. He was happy to be back. He still had some suspicion from before, but now the man took care of his leg again. However, he won't make the same mistake twice. He knew he still needed time to totally trust in the man.

When Sebastian was ready with the dressing, he climbed into the bed and hopped into the pillows with a satisfied sigh. He wouldn't have thought that after all the hell he would get Ciel back. It made his nerves calm down and he was sure that he would be able to sleep much easily.

He froze when he felt some moving and realised that the cat was coming closer until he reached his chest. Ciel searched for more warmth and wanted to feel the man close to him again so he curled up into a ball at his new place happily, snuggling his face into the man's chest.

A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face. Finally, Ciel opened up for him so he didn't have to worry about him escaping again or hiding all the time. He put one of his hands on the cat's face and patted it slowly, gaining a purr in return.

Both of them fell into a dreamless, calm sleep almost seconds later.

* * *

**So, here it is people, hope you enjoyed :D! **

**Okay, it's already past midnight in my country, so yeah, I know that actually it's now two days late, again I'm truly sorry! Hope you won't give up, I promise it won't happen again!**

**But bad news: I will travel to a friend for one and a half week, so I won't be available until then, sorry! I promise the next update to come on:**

_**29**__**t****h**__** July!**_

**Sorry for the long time again, but everyone goes on holiday once during the summer, aren't they ^^?**

**Please keep on story favourite / follow and if (still) even so kind review :D! I hope the story will reach 50 reviews by the next update, I would be so happy ;w;!**

**I promise to answer the reviews or PMs too, but now it's time to go to sleep! **

**Until next time, bye bye chu~ **


	4. Trust

**Hello everyone again~ ^w^**

**So as promised, here is the next chapter (okay, a little bit late) of **_**'Chained neko'**_

**Sorry for the long wait again, but I'm glad to declare but my holiday in Sweden at our friend's place was awesome and I feel much better now ^w^**

**And as always, thanks for all of you who were kind enough to (guest) review, big hug for everyone~ o3o We have reached 50 reviews as planned again~ ;w;  
**_**promocat**_**, congrats (and thanks) for being the 50th one to review~ ^w^ * throws confetti ***

**This will be the last chapter with Ciel in his cat form, so get ready and hope you will enjoy~ **

_**Warning:**_** not much, but some blood in a fight.**

* * *

Three days has passed and Ciel started to get closer to Sebastian. He didn't mind if the man patted him anymore, no, he even started to like it and asked for it sometimes.

Sebastian was firstly amazed when the cat jumped on the couch, let alone when he moved closer and curled into a ball beside his legs. He was glad to hear the purring of the feline and the fact that finally Ciel opened up for him.

However, it wasn't totally true. Ciel still had some suspicion towards the man. He by now had realised that the man didn't want to take him back, but there was that strange demonic aura surrounding the man, which scared him. He was curious about the reason and he knew that he won't trust the man totally until he finds out the cause.

Sebastian also had some questions in his mind. Why was Ciel so scared when he arrived? And why did he act different than the other cats? Why didn't he want to eat the cat, but just the human food (meaning chicken and fish)? And the most important: the cat was sometimes acting if it could understand its surroundings or the things Sebastian said. The man already started to have a strange feeling about the cat the moment he saw his fur and eyes, but he didn't mind them, thinking that it was just some birth illness. But the mark in the eye... he knew that mark. He had a similar mark as a demon if he made contracts, but it was different. He could recognise it from any other. It was the mark of his father... the king of Hell, _Satan himself._ Why would Ciel have a mark like that in his eye? So many questions without any answers. Sebastian thought about asking it from his father, but he realised that it would mean that he had to go back to Hell and he didn't want that. He hoped that he would get his answers by time.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, watching TV, Ciel sleeping soundlessly beside him when the phone rang. The man pulled out his phone from his jeans and looked at the caller with a sigh before picking up.

"What do you want now Claude?"

Sebastian heard the other chuckle on the other line.

'_I see someone ate some lemon again!'_

"I don't have time for your jokes Claude, what is it now? I thought that William gave us a week break and if I'm right it only had been four days since that..."

'_Yes, yes, it isn't about work now, don't worry. I just want to talk with you.'_

Sebastian blinked from the sudden serious tone, but sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Be here at 4(pm)..."

'_Hm. See you then'_ and Claude hung up.

"I wonder what he has to say now... I thought that I've told him that I want nothing from him again..." Sebastian said with a sigh as he put his phone away. Judging from the tone of the other, he thought that Claude wanted to talk about their relation again.

A mew made him blink and look beside him, to see Ciel looking at him with pleading eyes before mewing again.

A soft smile appeared on the man's face before he got up from his place.

"Looks like someone is hungry. Come, it's already lunch time."

Ciel's eyes sparkled at the mention of food. He loved the man's foods, they were delicious, especially after not being able to eat properly for years.

Sebastian was happy to see that Ciel had such a good appetite. He feared when he saw how skinny the cat was that he might not eat anything, but now, after these days Ciel's body started to get back to normal.

* * *

Ciel was running happily after the ball Sebastian has just tossed, trying to catch it, mewing threateningly at the ball, which always rolled away when he was finally able to hit it.

Sebastian was just chuckling at the sight, being happy that Ciel finally played with him, not just alone.

When he was just about to go and get the ball away from Ciel, the bell rang. The cat looked up, with the ball now in his mouth with a curious face as if asking who it was. Sebastian glanced up at the clock and realised that it was already 4.

"Coming!"

When he opened the door, he noticed that Claude was alone, causing a smirk appearing on his face.

"I see, you were able to hide from the fangirls now."

Claude just adjusted his glasses as an answer, hiding his facial expression.

"You should know by now that it only happened once and that was an accident..."

Sebastian just chuckled "Of course, if you call saying your ex-girlfriend, who told everyone on her blog that you would come to me an accident, than yes."

"Would you let me in or do you want to tease me whole night?" the other man asked with a slightly irritated voice.

"People say that the older you are, the wiser you become, but you act rather childish despite the fact that you are older than me." Sebastian said with a teasing voice as he stepped away to let the other in.

After some minutes, Claude was sitting on the couch, Sebastian bringing two glasses of water before sitting down opposite him.

"So... what is so important that you have to talk about?" he asked as he drank one sip from his glass.

Claude adjusted his glasses before answering with a serious face and tone "Some demons appeared in the city."

Sebastian froze for a moment and put his glass down on the table, leaning back into the couch with a serious expression. "What do they want?"

"I don't know. They appeared yesterday, but have done nothing yet. They are always watching your house during the night. I fear that they came for you..."

Sebastian nodded and lifted his glass again to drink another sip from his water. The coldness of the liquid helped him relax for some minutes.

"Well, whatever they want, they have no power against me. If they try to hurt me, they will have to suffer the wrath of my father..." he said with a shrug.

"We will see. But please be careful. They can hide their auras pretty well. I haven't noticed them either before. I just happened to catch one while he was draining someone's soul. To gain enough information, I followed him and it turned out that he is not alone..."

Sebastian nodded again and leant back into the couch again with a sigh.

"Well, thanks for the information. I will leave my eyes open."

"Oh, and-"

CRASH

Sebastian got up from his seat with a sigh "What did he do now...?"

"He...?" Claude raised an eyebrow and followed the man who went into his bedroom.

There was a small cat with dark blue fur with his ears flattened down, his body shaking, on the top of the nightstand. There was a vase on the floor, now in pieces with a small ball between them.

Sebastian approached the bed with another sigh. "Ciel, I told you to be careful while playing. Look what you have done now!"

Ciel mewed, with his head bowed as if trying to say _'I'm sorry'_, causing a soft smile appearing on the man's face as he lifted the cat up into his arms.

"Oh, who can be angry with you~?"

Claude adjusted his glasses and looked up with a raised eyebrow "Sebastian, what the hell is that?"

A shocked face appeared on called man's face as he started to speak with a fake dramatic voice "How can you say something like this to such a cute being as a cat?"

The older man's eyebrow twitched "Well... I'm sorry, I don't see cats with such a fur colour often..."

As if Ciel understood – which he did of course, but the two men didn't know it - , he mewed angrily at the man, showing his fangs, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"He is rather sensitive Claude, don't hurt him."

"Since when can cats understand what you tell them?!" the older of the two asked, raising his voice.

"Well, they can't, but Ciel is a special cat. Sometimes I have the feeling that he understands what I tell him..." the younger replied, looking down at the cat – still in his arms – with a soft smile.

Claude sighed "Well... think what you want, but I have a strange feeling about this... cat..." he grimaced at the end of his sentence, showing his disgust; gaining a hiss as an answer.

"See? I told you, don't hurt him!" Sebastian replied with another chuckle.

"It's time for me to live..." the other declared as he turned on his heels and went out of the room to get his coat.

"Oh, look who is hurt now~" the younger of the two said with a teasing voice.

"Sebastian, try to be a little bit more mature... There are dangerous demons outside, maybe searching for you, so I suggest you to be careful and watch your back..." Claude replied, twitching his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, of course... Thanks for the information again." Sebastian said, waving the other away with one of his hands – Ciel still in the other.

"I'm serious Sebastian." the other added, a dark aura surrounding him.

Ciel was frightened by the sight, so with a squeak he jumped out from the man's arm and ran back into the bedroom.

Sebastian looked at the cat, then turned back to his partner with a serious expression "I know, don't worry. If things get bad I will inform you."

Claude nodded then left and closed the door.

* * *

Ciel heard the arrival of a new person into the apartment, but he thought that it must have been the man's friend so he continued to play with his ball happily. However, the ball decided to stop beside a vase and when Ciel jumped on the nightstand, the vase ended up falling on the floor, shattering into pieces. The sound frightened him, so without him noticing, he started to shake.

When the man came and after a scold – which almost immediately went away - lifted him up, Ciel immediately forgot about his fear and gave himself to the warmth coming from the man.

However, he then noticed the other being in the room, who had the same aura as the man with crimson eyes, but had yellow eyes.

'_Does every person use contact lenses now...?'_ he thought.

"Sebastian, try to be a little bit more mature... There are dangerous demons outside, maybe searching for you, so I suggest you to be careful and watch your back..."

The words caused a chill run through his spine. At least he now knew that the man he had been with during this time was called Sebastian. But why would demons be after him? He was kind and helped him a lot, although Ciel did nothing when the man took him in, just hid away from him. Maybe they were after his soul? If that was the case, Ciel made sure that if those demons tried to attack the man, he would save him. He owed him for his kindness, especially for taking him in from the cold and taking care of his injury.

When he looked up, he noticed a dark, scary aura surrounding the other man. It was like a demon's as well, but it was bigger and darker... like the _one that day_. The thought caused another wave of bad memories rush through him, causing him to yelp (in his case mew) and jump down from the arm and run away. He head to get away from _that man_. What if _he_ was one of _them_?

He ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, curling up into a ball. He was happy that it was already dark outside, so if someone came in, they wouldn't notice that he was shaking, which showed his fear. He wanted Sebastian – whose name he now knew – to come and calm him down like always.

When a sudden light blinded his sight for a second and the darkness ceased – although his eyes were shut closed – he was sure that someone had entered the room.

He feared to open his eyes to see who it was, so he curled up into a tighter ball, trying to hide his features. However, when he felt a familiar warm hand on his back, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the man looking at him with worried eyes.

"Is everything alright Ciel...?"

Ciel mewed loudly and jumped into the man's lap, snuggling his face into his arm, purring happily. He was glad that it was Sebastian and not the other man who came in. When he saw that the flat was empty, he was sure that the man called Claude had already left, causing his nerves to calm down.

Sebastian smiled at the sudden calm and kindness of the cat. He was shocked when Ciel ran away before and feared that he would start his hiding again. But seeing him now snuggling his face into his arm made him happy. The cat had really got close to him by now and maybe even trusted him.

There was just one way to find it out. He knew that Ciel was a clever cat, so if his idea was correct, he would get an answer for his question.

He lifted the feline up and put it down beside him, causing a questioning look and mew from it.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't worry, I just have one thing I want to give to you."

He opened one of the drawers and took the blue collar out from it with a soft smile. He sat back on the bed and looked at the cat.

"Ciel, I hope you understand it. I didn't want to give it to you before, seeing how afraid you were at the beginning. But now I hope that you trust me enough and that you would be happy if you could be my pet. The choice is of course yours. I can understand if you still have your doubts and don't trust me completely. I can wait..." he said as he lifted the collar and showed it to the cat.

Ciel looked at the blue thing with widened eyes. He knew pretty well what a collar meant. He made sure to get rid of his previous one when he escaped. Of course he wanted a safe place to live in, with someone taking care of him... And the man could do it, but still... there was that small suspicion because of that strange aura, which surrounded the man. He wouldn't make his choice until he got the answer for that question.

He went closer to the man and put his pawn on the collar and pushed it down to the mattress. However, he wanted to show the man that he liked him so – his pawn still on the collar – he looked up at him and mewed before licking the back of the man's palm.

Sebastian was taken aback, but understood the message. Ciel tried to say sorry with the mew and that he still needed time to decide. With a soft smile he lifted his hand and patted the cat's head, gaining a happy purr in return.

* * *

Two days had passed, Sebastian still being as kind as he could with Ciel. He didn't know what he still had to show, but he knew that he would be able to gain the cat's trust soon.

Although it was the end of November, it was a warmer day than usual, the sun shining brightly, soothing the cool wind. In other words, it was a good day for a walk.

This thought went through Sebastian's mind as he was staring out his window with Ciel sitting beside him on the windowsill.

When he heard a mew, he turned to the cat, but his eyes immediately widened at the sight. Ciel's eyes were wide, his blue eye shining brightly, one of his paws on the window, begging for going out.

Sebastian sighed. He now knew that the cat wouldn't run away from him again, so going out maybe wasn't that bad idea.

"Okay, you won; we can go for a walk."

When Ciel heard the news, he started to jump in excitement, mewing happily. His leg had already healed during the days, so it didn't hurt anymore and he was ready for a long walk outside. He knew that the man would be with him, so no hurt could be caused again.

Sebastian went out to put his coat on and when he made sure that he had everything in it he called for the cat, which ran happily to him. After closing the door, Sebastian lifted Ciel and went into the elevator. When they were down, he held him in his arms until they reached the park, where he put him down.

"Okay, you can go freely now, I will follow you from behind."

Ciel was so happy. The cool wind hitting his face with fresh air, making him relax was like a dream coming true. And he didn't have to fear about being attacked again. He knew that the man was behind him or when he sat down to rest a little, he was still watching his every move. Ciel had never felt this free and happy for a long time now. He remembered the time when he was still young and when his mother always took him out to the park to have fun. The image of his mother's smiling face and slender body appearing before him made a tear appear at the corner of his eyes. He missed his family, but he knew that he will never be able to see them again. But he now had Sebastian and if things went well, he was sure that he would be happy with him too.

He was running across a slightly wet grass – because of the rain which fell the day before – with a wide smile on his face. The cold plant making contact with his body sent slight chills through his spine, but in a good way. It was refreshing mixed with the air. He stopped for a moment when he noticed something blue moving before him. When he looked closer, he realised that it was a small blue butterfly, the edge of its wings black; the rays of sun making them shine brightly. He blinked and looked up with a curious face at the animal when it flew up and landed on his small wet nose.

Sebastian was watching the cat with a soft smile. Ciel was so cute when the butterfly flew on his nose. His eyes growing big and shining with curiousness at the small animal, his mouth forming an "O" shape.

However, when the butterfly started to move on his nose, Ciel couldn't help, but sneeze at the tickling feeling. Sebastian just chuckled. The act just made the cat cuter in his eyes as it wiped his nose with his paws to ease the strange feeling left behind after the butterfly flew away.

* * *

When the sun started to set, making the sky darker and the air colder, Sebastian knew that it was time for them to go home. They had spent almost the whole day in the park, Ciel never going him to go home. He saw in the cat's eyes that it was happy, the blue orb shining with the feel of freedom.

"Ciel, it's getting dark, we should go home and have something to eat."

The grumbling of his stomach reminded Ciel that he hasn't eaten since that morning so he had no compliment about the idea and ran happily to the man, snuggling his face happily at his leg, purring. Sebastian knew that it was a _'thank you'_, so he crouched down to pat the cat's head with a soft smile.

"You deserved it."

* * *

During their walk home, Sebastian had a strange feeling. He felt like someone was watching them so he always glanced behind his back with the corner of his eyes. He also made sure that he was close enough to Ciel so if something happened, he would be able to help him.

By the time they almost reached the apartment, it was already dark and cold outside and as the street wasn't even a popular one, there wasn't anyone going there beside them.

Both of them stopped when they heard a shrieking yell of a woman near them. Sebastian, fearing of the worst immediately started to run towards the voice. His legs rooted to the ground when he realised the cause of the yell.

A tall, well-built short brow haired man, wearing a suit was kissing a woman. However, that wasn't a normal kiss, Sebastian knew it pretty well. The man was a demon and he was sucking the soul out of the woman.

Before Sebastian could do anything, the demon pushed the woman away, who fell to the ground, her eyes and mouth wide open, dead. He was too late.

"I don't think you have the right to suck the soul of a human out without making a contract or permission." he said with a serious voice.

The man in suit turned with a grin "Oh, and who had a word against it? Do you even have an imagination how delicious it was?"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis and you are the demon who is going to pay for your act."

A deafening evil laugh left the demon's mouth.

"Well, I prefer being called Alexander, but as the prince, I think you have the right to call me whatever you want. But I can assure you, I have nothing to pay for you, I just did what my instincts told me."

"And who are you to have the braveness to talk back to me?"

Another evil grin appeared on Alexander's face as a reply before he continued "It's not the question who I am, but how many of us can fight against you."

Before Sebastian realized, three other demons appeared from different corners, one behind his back, holding a knife against his throat, another a gun at his temple from one side, while the third held a sword in front of him.

"I'm afraid _you_ are the one who is going to follow orders here." Alexander declared with a grin.

Sebastian sighed. "And I hoped that I could just go home and rest..."

The leader of the demons started to get frustrated, his brows furrowing together from his anger.

"What are you talking about?! You think that you have the chance against us _alone_?!"

A smirk appeared on the model's face as he noticed something behind the man's back. "The problem with your statement is that I'm not alone."

"What are you talking about?!"

Before anyone could notice, Ciel jumped up to the man's back, using his claws to hold himself in place as he bit down on his back hard, causing him to cry out from the pain.

Being distracted by the attack against their leader, the three men with their weapons haven't noticed when Sebastian quickly moved, using his hands to grab the wrists of the one holding the sword and lifted him, throwing him while turning around – ducking to avoid the knife - to the man with the knife, both falling to the floor with a groan. Sebastian made sure to throw the man in an angle that the two weapons would strike the other in the chest, so both demons died immediately. A gunshot echoed in the otherwise silent street, Sebastian catching the bullet easily. He turned to the man, holding the gun, with a grin.

"I think you should aim better next time."

Before the man with the weapon could blink, his arm was caught and twisted, causing him to cry out from the pain and dropping the gun. Before it could have dropped to the ground, Sebastian caught it and raised it to the man's temple.

"Think twice before you attack someone like me..." he said with a sigh before pulling the trigger, the third demon also falling to the ground, dead.

A painful mew and a thud caused him to turn around and his eyes widened when he noticed Ciel lying on the ground beside the wall, his eyes shut from the pain.

"Stupid cat!" muttered Alexander with an angry look, but froze when his throat was grabbed and he was pinned to the wall. "What the...?!"

Sebastian had a dark black aura surrounding him as his fangs grew, his nails changing into claws, some black feathers falling from the sky. He looked up to the man with a killing expression.

"How dare you hurt _my_ pet?!"

"H... he... i... is... y... yo... you... your c... ca... cat?! I'm... so... sorry, I... I didn't... know y... your... majesty...!" the other demon stuttered with a scared face.

"Oh, so it's _your majesty_ now?" Sebastian asked with a grin "I'm sorry, but it's too late..." and with that, he stabbed the man through the chest with his arm, then letting him fall the ground with a thud.

With a sigh, his aura started to lessen until it fully disappeared, together with his claws, fangs and the feathers. However, he froze when he turned.

Ciel was now pressed to the wall, shaking visible, his eyes wide open. Sebastian understood that it must have been because of the shock and he hoped that the cat would understand him now too. He slowly approached the shaking body and crouched down before it.

"Ciel, don't worry, it's just me..." he said as he slowly started to raise his hand.

Ciel wasn't really able to see who was before him. The sight of the four men covered in blood lying on the ground was too much for him. The blood made him remember the time when he was in _that place_ again. He didn't even feel the pain in his middle, the images being too much for him to notice it. He felt those hands on him again, the pain the knives and needles caused, the evil laughs of the people in the room, the screams of pain and fear echoing through the place all the time.

However, there was a warm hand between the cold ones. It wasn't hurting him, it started to pat his head, making waves of warmth and calmness going through his body. When his vision started to get clear again, he realised that hand didn't belong _there_. It was Sebastian who was patting his head, trying to calm him down. Without him realising, he leant into the touch and closed his eyes, letting the warmth and reality going through his body.

Sebastian was glad to see that Ciel's eyes started to get clear again. When the cat leant into his touch, he was sure that he was back again, wherever his mind was moments before.

"It's okay Ciel, I'm here." he cooed as he put one of his hands under the cat's stomach and the other under its butt and slowly lifted it and put it under his coat, giving it more warmth. It was the third time he had done that so he now was sure that it helped Ciel calm down more. However, he noticed Ciel wincing when he lifted him. He noted that he would check for any injuries when they are at home.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Sebastian put Ciel down on his bed, who by now totally was back, looking at him with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry if it will hurt..." he said as he started to tap around the cat's body, searching for the spot which caused the pain.

When a painful mew left Ciel's mouth when he touched his side, he was sure that it must have hit the wall hard. It wasn't swollen that much, but he was sure that it must be worse in the inside if it caused that much pain.

He immediately got up and ran into the bathroom, returning with the first aid kit. He took out a cream for swellings and a bandage and sat down on the bed beside the cat, but froze when Ciel got up and backed away.

"What's the problem Ciel?" he asked with a frown, but just got a loud mew as an answer.

Sebastian sighed. He had an idea what the cat wanted. "You want me to explain the things, don't you...?"

Another loud mew was his answer, mixed with a small nod, confirming his idea. Another sigh left the man's lips before he continued. The feline's feelings could change rather quickly. One second he was shaking from fear and now he was looking at him with determined burning eyes, demanding answers.

"If I tell you the things, will you let me help you with your wound...?"

Another mew and another sigh from the man.

"Come closer. I can't reach you there..."

Ciel did as he was told and lied down to help Sebastian getting a better access for his side.

"Well, I don't know how much you will understand, but I think you might have noticed that I'm not a human..." he started as he opened the bottle and put some cream on his fingers "I'm a creature like those men were... a demon..."

Ciel's eyes widened at the statement, knowing demons pretty well. Demons were the ones thanks to which he had to go through that hell. He winced when the man started to smear the cream on his side, but the pain started to lessen almost immediately.

"Your next question might be why they attacked me? Well, actually, I'm not just a normal demon, you could say that... I'm one of the princes of hell, so theoretically I have power over them, but they decided to rebel against it... maybe searching for power..." the cream was now totally imbibed and Sebastian could see the calm expression on the cat's face as his eyes started to droop from the feeling, so he continued to massage the side. "But it looks like they didn't succeed..." He added with a chuckle.

When the man saw that the cat almost fell asleep, he finished his ministration and wrapped a bandage around its waist.

"Ready, you can have some rest now." he declared with a smile.

However, Ciel didn't want to sleep yet. He still had one thing to do. He collected his remaining power to get up and went to the nightstand. To his fortune, Sebastian left the collar on it and hadn't put it back into the drawer. He grabbed the blue thing with his mouth and brought it to the man.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You... want me... to...?"

Ciel put the collar down and nodded.

A soft smile appeared on the man's face. Ciel finally trusted him and accepted his offer. He lifted the collar and put it around the cat's neck. When he was ready, he looked at the feline with a satisfied face as he patted its head.

"It looks perfect on you."

Ciel snuggled his face into the hand, purring happily. Now that he knew the truth, he was glad to accept to become the man's pet; especially after he saved him from that demon.

"Well, I think we both deserve a sleep now..." Sebastian declared, followed by a yawn. It was another day, which made him tired enough to live with the luxury of sleep.

He flopped himself on the mattress, leaning his head happily into the soft pillows. Ciel moved up, until he was on the man's chest, lying down there, now not into a ball, but his body stretched out.

Sebastian smiled and put a hand on the cat's back before closing his eyes and letting his mind travel into dreamland.

Ciel watched the calm face of the man with a soft smile, putting his head on the slowly moving chest. The heartbeat of the man caused him becoming calmer, letting his eyes droop as well.

'_I trust you... master..._' was the last thought in his mind before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Yay, we have finally reached that Ciel trusts Sebastian~ Next chapter, he will change into his human form~ ^w^**

**I can only say the same thing again: please keep favourite / following and if even so kind reviewing~ You can't imagine how happy you make me with your awesome reviews~ O^O**

**Next update will come on Sunday, until then bye bye chu~ o3o**


	5. True form

**Hello everyone again~ ^w^**

**Okay, firstly, I am TRULY SORRY for the long wait, 3 weeks, oh my... ;_; But you can't imagine how busy my days are... I'm going to graduate next year and I will have some of my GCSEs in advance at A level, so I think you can understand why I haven't updated yet... So bad news: because of the same reason, I won't be able to update just every 2 weeks from now on, SORRY! As a compensation, I tried to write as much as I could, and here it is, 14 pages, the longest chapter of the story yet :D!**

**But here is the chapter everyone was waiting for, hope you will like it as much as I do ^w^ Don't worry, Ciel WILL talk! **

**Some of you might think that Ciel is acting too OOC this chapter, but hey, it's an AU story and he has a much more traumatic past in this, you will see later. And about Sebastian, he doesn't love Ciel yet, he is just acting like that because he is a demon with a pet and I think everyone knows what that would mean... But of course he doesn't want to hurt Ciel, that's why nothing happened.**

**Important: one of my dear reviewers guessed how Sebastian will see Ciel, but she got a good notice, so I will tell it here for you to understand as well. The things Ciel is wearing in his previous form will grow or shrink with him when he changes. So here, his collar and bandages also grew with him, that's why he didn't suffocate.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!**

* * *

A ray of sun hit Sebastian's face, getting him out of dreamland. He still felt tired and didn't want to open his eyes. He hasn't slept this well for ages and it was a good feeling. He knew that Ciel was with him and that he finally trusted him.

Talking about the cat, he started to pet the back – he knew he left his hand at – but froze when he now felt... hair? It was thin and... silky...?

'_What?!'_

When he opened his eyes he froze. He did see the two perking ears, but they seemed to be bigger and instead of fur, the head was covered by dark blue locks. However, the thing which caused his eyes to widen was the hands on his chest, instead of paws.

He slowly sat up to examine the thing, but stopped when he felt it moving as it started to wake.

His eyes widened when he finally got a perfect picture of the thing. It wasn't a cat. It was a young boy with dark blue ears on the top of his head and a tail lying beside his right leg.

When the boy realised that he had no clothes on, he immediately grabbed the blanket to cover his body until his chest. However, Sebastian was still able to get a good picture of his pale, thin body, covered with scars.

As the downer parts were covered, he moved his head up and froze when he looked at the boy's eyes. One of them was like the sky, radiating something royal. However, the other eye was purple with the same pentagram in the middle as...

He looked down at the boy's neck and froze when he noticed the blue collar around it. And the silver ear tag had one word craved into it...

"Ciel...?" he asked with a shaky voice. He couldn't believe that the young boy was the cat he had been spending the last days with.

The boy nodded, leaving his head bowed. He couldn't look up at the man now. He finally decided that he would trust him and show his real form. However, this was the time when everything could collapse. Judging from the man's shocked face, he was sure that he might end up on the streets again.

He froze when he felt a warm finger under his chin, which lifted his head. When he looked at the man's crimson eyes he couldn't glance away from them. The hand under his chin moved up until he stopped on one of the warm cheeks. Ciel was sure that he was blushing from the contact, but he didn't mind. He just looked at those mesmerizing eyes, which showed love, calmness and other feelings except shock or fear.

A soft smiled appeared on Sebastian's face as he looked at the embarrassed face of the boy. He had regarded him when he was a cat cute, but now that word wasn't enough for the thing he felt. But he saw the fear in the boy's good eye. But why was he afraid? Can it be that because he...?

"Don't worry Ciel, I won't send you away. I'm happy that you are like this."

Ciel's eyes started to sparkle and he opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed them and looked away.

Sebastian just blinked. "Ciel, you can say what you want, I really meant it." he said as he turned the cat's head back to look into his eyes again.

Ciel just looked at those soft crimson eyes again, which showed no threat, despite the fact that Sebastian was a demon. What's more, a really powerful one. He opened his mouth again, but closed it, trying to say an important thing, causing the man's eyes to widen as he understood what he wanted to say.

"You... can't... speak...?"

The young boy bowed his head as an answer. He didn't want to see the facial expression of his master now. He was sure that if the man wasn't angry yet, he would be now. However, he froze when he felt another warm hand touch his other cheek, causing a slight blush appear on his face again. He slowly lifted his head to see the man's soft smile still on his face.

"I don't mind if you can't speak, Ciel. You are still yourself no matter how it is."

Sebastian froze when he saw a teardrop appear at the corner of the boy's left eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but two small arms wrapping around his waist stopped him from doing so. Ciel snuggled his face into his chest, hugging the man more tightly during the process.

Sebastian felt something wet on his shirt and he was sure that the boy started to cry. But he didn't mind. He knew that it wasn't because of sadness or fear. It was because the boy was glad that he thought about him that way. He raised one of his hands and put it on the cat demon's head, drawing his fingers through the navy locks, gaining a soft purr in return.

"I won't leave you Ciel, no matter what."

He felt the hand on the back of his shirt tighten, causing his smile to widen.

Ciel had never felt so happy in his life since the death of his parents. They were the only ones who loved and cared about him. But life took them away from him, leaving him alone with those people who took him into his hell. And now here was, with Sebastian who showed no fear or disgust when he got to know about the truth. He swore that he wouldn't let himself cry again after the death of his parents. That just showed weakness and he wanted to look strong. But now... he let all the tears leave his eyes, not minding what Sebastian thought about him.

When Ciel pushed himself away, he wiped his eyes with the blanket. Realising that he was still naked, he immediately covered himself again with a huge blush on his face.

Sebastian just chuckled. "Don't worry, I will get you something to wear."

Ciel nodded as the man got up and went to the wardrobe and returned to the bed with a folded white shirt in his hands.

"This might be big for you, but it's better than nothing until we buy you some clothes." he commented with a smile.

Ciel nodded a 'thank you' and took the shirt away. Now that the blanket didn't cover his body, Sebastian was able to notice the bandage around the boy's waist. He knew that they had to take care of that later. The man was right, the shirt was huge for his small and thin body, the end of the shirt reaching almost his knees, but it was better than being naked. The shirt was soft and had the man's smell on it, causing the boy to calm down more easily. He looked up when a notebook and a pencil was put into his lap.

"If you want to say something, just write it down." Sebastian said with a smile.

The boy nodded and immediately started to write. When he was ready, he gave the note to the man, who took it with a curious look, but froze at the question.

'_Why don't you leave me?'_

It took some seconds for Sebastian's mind to put the pieces together. He found Ciel on the streets, so he might have already suffered a lot before. Madame Red told him that the cat must have gone through a huge trauma, which was still a mystery for the man, but he was sure that it influenced the behaviour of the boy.

He leant closer to the boy, putting one of his knees beside him and supported his body with one of his hands, which he put on the nightstand. He put his free (left) hand on Ciel's right cheek and looked at him with a soft smile, his voice still serious.

"Ciel, I would never leave you, no matter what happens. I don't know what happened to you in the past, but it's the present now and you have to concentrate on that. Do you really think that I would leave you after you saved my life?"

Ciel was taken aback. It was true that he helped the man, but it was actually Sebastian who saved him from those demons. He took the paper back and wrote another note before giving it back.

'_You don't mind that... I'm not a cat as you have thought...?'_

The question caused the raven haired man to chuckle.

"Ciel, you would never imagine what demons I've seen in my life before. You are really special. Did you know that your species can just barely be found in Hell? And as you might have already heard, I love cats, no matter what, and you are particularly a half one." he finished with a wink, causing a slight blush appear on the boy's face as he nodded.

Sebastian sighed as he stretched his body and sat down beside the boy to continue. He didn't look into his eyes now and just stared at the wall opposite them, but he could feel the curious look on his face "To tell you the truth, I had already suspicions when I first saw you. I mean, how often can you see a cat with dark blue fur?" he asked with a chuckle, causing the blush to deepen on Ciel's face. "Don't worry, I didn't mean it that way." he continued as he put a hand around the boy's shoulder. "But now I understand why you could understand the things I told you."

Ciel nodded again, feeling his cheeks heat up more all the time the man touched him.

"It's your turn now to answer the questions. As you are just a half demon, I assume that one of your parents was a demon. Was it your father or mother?" Sebastian asked with a wide smile on his face, but froze when he felt the boy beside him stiffen. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the boy started to shake and his eyes were wide with fear, lost in somewhere Sebastian didn't see. He put one hand on the cat demon's thigh, making him shudder, but he was happy to see that at least his eyes started to regain their shine as he travelled back to reality from his thoughts.

When Ciel was able to realise that it were just his bad memories again and that he was actually in Sebastian's room, a long sigh left his lips. He slowly lifted the notebook and started to write something down with shaky moves.

Sebastian was sure that the question must have done something which caused the boy to be this afraid, so he didn't mind if Ciel didn't want to talk about it. However, he froze when he read the words written down.

'_None of them were demons... Nor did I... I was born as a human, but was turned into a cat demon by some men...'_

Sebastian looked up from the note to see Ciel still shaking a bit, his head bowed, his bangs covering his expression. The demon was curious about the continue, but he was sure that he had to wait if he wanted the boy not to be scared like this. And Ciel used past tense about his parents, so he was sure that they were dead. But how and what exactly happened to the boy was still a mystery for him. He at least now knew that Ciel was here like this because of some men. Maybe he was running away from them before he found him?

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to. It's enough for me." he said with a soft voice. He was glad to see the shaking lessen by the seconds. He was sure that the trauma Ciel went through had to do something with the men who did this to him.

The cat demon looked up at him with a nod before he got up. Sebastian was curious what he wanted, but he got his answer when he heard a grumbling noise, causing a smile appear on his face.

"Are you hungry?"

He got a nod as an answer, so he got up as well and they left to the kitchen. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the curious face with which Ciel peeked through his shoulder as the man was making breakfast.

"I think that as a half human, you might eat other foods beside fish and chicken now."

Ciel nodded and his eyes started to sparkle as he looked at the omelette being made with some vegetables, ham and potatoes.

It didn't take him long to start to eat when the food was put before him on a plate when they sat down. After some seconds Ciel stopped and looked up at the man as he gestured to his food and tilted his head.

Sebastian just chuckled as an answer "If you are curious why I don't eat, it's because I'm a demon. We don't need to eat human food, we just consume souls."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the reply, but shrugged and continued to eat happily.

Sebastian was leaning into one of his palms, his elbow on the table as he was watching the cat demon eat. He was just so cute. Although he was now a half human, he still had his cat features. His ears were perking for all noise and his tail was lying beside his body on the chair. But the thing mesmerizing Sebastian the most was the boy's face. His eyes were closed all the time he was enjoying the delicious meal and that smile on his face was a sight the man wanted to see more often. It just made Ciel cuter, showing that he was still a young boy. Oh yes, that would be the man's next question.

When Ciel was ready, he pushed the plate away, the satisfied smile still on his face as he leant back in the chair. He looked up at the man and nodded a 'thank you'.

A smile appeared on Sebastian's lips. "I'm glad you liked it."

When he finished washing the plate, he returned to the table, where Ciel was sipping from the cup of tea happily. The man noted that the boy must have loved the liquid judging from his face, especially when Ciel licked his lips with a smile when he put the cup down. Sebastian was sitting there for some seconds, just staring at the boy. The way his tongue moved out from his mouth to remove the liquid from his lips was so hypnotizing for him. He had to restrain himself from just standing up and kissing those soft lips. But he couldn't. He was sure he would scare the hell out of Ciel and he just got to know about his real form not long ago.

When a hand was waved before his face, he blinked twice and tilted his face when he saw the boy beside him with a concerned face.

"Ciel...? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought..." he admitted with a smile.

The cat demon just nodded before he sat back on his chair and took another sip from the tea. When he put the cup down, he took the notebook before him and started to write, surprising Sebastian. He wanted to ask some questions, but he realised that it might be his turn to answer again. When Ciel was ready, he noticed that the boy had a suspicious look on his face, causing the man to have fears about the questions, but froze when he read the words.

'_It had been bothering me for a while now, but how did you know my name...?' _

Ciel wanted to ask that question since the man started to call him by his name. He feared that Sebastian might know his name because he was hired or was even one of_ them_. But now that he got to know him better, he was sure that it might just be a coincidence, but he wanted to know the answer. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the frown appearing on the man's face.

"So your name really is Ciel? I just named you by this name because your eyes reminded me of the sky. And as I've been learning French before, I thought that it would be the perfect name for you." Sebastian answered with a soft smile now, but froze when he noticed the boy stiffen again.

Ciel started to shake and he raised his knees to the chair, hugging them closer, snuggling his face into them.

Sebastian stood up from his chair and approached the curled up form with a concerned face. He put one hand on the boy's head to show that he was there if those thoughts were the cause of his fear again.

"Ciel... is everything alright...?"

His eyes widened when he noticed that the boy was crying as he lifted his head to look at the man. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the shirt and took the notebook in his hands and started to write. When Sebastian read the words, he understood what the problem was.

'_My parents told me the same when I asked why they named me this...'_

Ciel froze when he felt two large arms wrap around his body, hugging him close to the man's chest. He was still curled up, but the man was still able to caress his back easily, causing waves of warmth go through his body.

"Don't worry Ciel, I'm here for you now." he said with a soft voice, trying to calm the boy down. Sebastian heard that the sobbing started to lessen, so the hug did help him. He was sure that Ciel had to be alone for a long amount of time and he needed someone to be with during these times as he didn't have anyone to turn to before.

They stayed like that for some minutes, just the quiet sobs echoing in the silent room before Ciel pushed the man away and wiped his eyes again.

"Let's talk about better things. As you already know me pretty well, now it's my turn to ask basic questions about you." he said as he poked the boy's nose, causing him to turn away with a blush, but still nodded. "So firstly, how old are you and what do you like doing?"

It took some time for Ciel to write down his answer, but Sebastian waited patiently. He wanted to know more about the boy now that he was able to "talk" with him.

'_I will be 19 soon. There are lot of things I like. Before I was turned into a cat demon I liked reading and walking in the park near our home. Well, I haven't been in this form for a long time, but the cat instincts are still strong, so I like playing with balls or chasing small animals, like a bird or a butterfly.'_

Sebastian's lips formed an "O" as he read the words. He had been able to experience the cat instincts taking over Ciel during the previous days, causing a small chuckle to leave his lips as he read the words.

"Well, if you want, you can read any of my books when I have work to do." he said as he gestured to the shelf in the hall.

'_What work do you have? I mean I thought that as a demon you wouldn't need anything to do...'_

Another chuckle left Sebastian's lips before he answered. "Well, yeah, you are not the only one who thought that. Although I'm a demon, I still have to act as a normal human, meaning that I need to work to have an apartment to live in. Well, as a demon, it was easy for me to get a job as a model, because we have charming features in order to be able to get the souls of the humans. I mean, because of them, they don't run away from us, the opposite, they are the ones running after us, begging for something."

Ciel nodded before he started to write again. The more he got to know about the man, the less he feared of him.

'_How long have you been in this world?'_

"I thought that it was my turn to ask questions, but I will answer anyway." the man started with another chuckle. "It had been 10 years already. Before you ask, I have been here this long because I don't want to return. I told my father that I came here because I wanted to find a soul precious enough for me as a prince. However, my actual reason for coming here was because I was bored there and I wanted to have some fun in the human world. I wouldn't have thought that I would stay here this long either." he admitted with a shrug and a smile. He didn't know why he was so honest to the boy. There wasn't anyone who he said the reasons behind his stay beside Claude. And now he told everything freely to Ciel as if they had known each other for years.

Ciel nodded and took the paper back to write another sentence, causing a sigh from the man. However, when he read the words, a smiled appeared on his face.

'_As you have said, it's your turn, so ask what you want...'_

Sebastian knew that he would reach bad reactions if he asked about the boy's past, so he thought twice before asking anything.

"Why are you in this form now? I mean... you had been a cat for almost a week. Why didn't you show me your true form before...?"

A long sigh left Ciel's lips before he started to write down his answer. He knew that this would come up after a while, so he was already ready to write down his answer.

'_I don't want to talk about it in detail, but I have the reasons why I don't trust people easily. Although you picked me up from the streets and started to take care of me, I still had my suspicions. I feared that you might be one who would take me to a place I didn't want to if you saw my true form, but now that you told me all the things about your true identity, I know that you mean no threat for me. I trust you, so I felt safe enough to show you my true form.'_

A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face at the words. So Ciel really trusted him. Those simple words made warmth go through his body. If he had a heart, he was sure it would have been beating in a much faster way now.

"I'm glad that you feel that way and I can assure you that I want nothing bad against you." an idea popped into his mind at the words so he got up and kneeled down before the boy, putting one hand on his chest, before continuing "I promise to protect you from any danger and to help you reach what you want."

Ciel was taken aback by the act and words. He didn't mean Sebastian to do something like this. He just wanted to tell him that he trusted him. He wouldn't have thought that it would result in something like this. But he was glad that he wasn't alone anymore and that he had someone to use in case _those men_ returned.

'_Like a pawn in chess...'_

He wouldn't have thought that one day Sebastian would reach a much bigger honourable position on his table.

* * *

"Ciel, calm down, it won't be that bad!"

Whimpers and more protest was the answer for the sentence.

"Ciel, please, we have already done it once."

The cat demon just clung onto the couch stronger.

Sebastian sighed. "Okay, I tried it the easier way, but it looks like I have to use force then..." And with that he gripped the boy's hips stronger and pulled on him, ending up Ciel landing in his arms. Sebastian was sure that it will be hard to repair the claw marks left on the couch when he pulled Ciel away, but at least he was able to get the boy.

"Now, let's get to business."

Ciel just started to claw at the man, struggling in his arms, trying to get free. Although he was able to leave deep marks on the man's arm and got hisses in return, he was sure that they would heal in no time.

"Ciel, if you behave, it will be over much sooner..."

It took almost half an hour for Sebastian to reach this point. He had been struggling with the boy as he needed a bath. But he wouldn't have thought that the cat instincts would be this strong if it was about having a bath.

By the time they reached the bathroom, Ciel's struggle lessened, but when Sebastian opened the door and the cat demon noticed the tub filled with water, his eyes widened and started to fight again. Seeing no other choice, the man didn't take time to undress the boy and just threw him – of course being careful not to hurt him – into the tub.

A loud mew left the boy's mouth as his body contacted with the water, gaining a shocked face from the man.

"Ciel... did you just...?"

The boy bowed his head and didn't care about his soaked clothes. He moved away from the man, trying to get as further from him as possible. He started to struggle with the button of the shirt, but with no success.

Sebastian sighed as he lifted his arm towards the boy "At least let me help you undress..."

Ciel put his arms beside him in defeat and gestured his head towards his body, looking up at the man with a slight blush.

Sebastian smirked and sat up at the edge of the tub, unbuttoned the shirt and threw it on the floor for later wash. Now that he got rid of the material, he noticed the bandage from before around the boy's waist again.

"Please get up for a moment, I have to take off your bandage as well."

Ciel hesitated for a moment, but did as he was told and sat down on the edge of the tub, letting Sebastian take off the material. As soon as it was off, though, the man's eyes widened at the sight. The left side of the boy wasn't white, but a huge part of it had a purplish-greenish colour. He was sure that it must have hurt. He sighed as he got up.

"We will have to take care of that later."

He was curious why the wound hasn't healed yet if Ciel was a cat demon. Judging from the boy's words, he was still a young demon, but that didn't mean that the wound couldn't heal at all. It should have started to heal or maybe should have even disappeared by now judging from the fact that it was just a bruise and not something serious. Well, he put the thought aside when he noticed the concerned look on Ciel's face. He must have been really lost in his thoughts. He lifted the soap towards the boy's body, but froze when his hand was slapped away, Ciel looking at him with a glare, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"Don't worry, you can wash yourself if you want."

The glare never left the boy's face as he took the soap from the man away, but did nothing as he looked up with a blush, gesturing towards the door.

"You want me to leave...?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow, getting a nod as an answer. He got up with a sigh and went to the door. "Just use the bell before the mirror if you need something." He added with a smile before he went out.

Ciel stared at the closed door for some seconds. Sebastian must have suspected that he would react like this if he brought a bell into the room beforehand. A smile appeared on his face at the thought Sebastian caring about him this much. He didn't want anyone to touch him because of his past. Every touch caused his body to react bad, fearing of the worst. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't hurt him. He knew that _he _would hurt Sebastian if he touched him, no matter if he didn't want to. His body just acted on his own all the time.

The water caused his mind to relax for some minutes, easing the bad thoughts away. The soap had a good smell. He knew that he wasn't at _that_ place now. He was with Sebastian, who wanted nothing against him. He knew that by time, he would be able to control himself enough not to hurt Sebastian. The thought itself caused waves of warmth go through his body. He wanted to be with Sebastian. He wanted the man to hug him and not leave his side. Every time he thought about the man caused his heart to beat faster and felt his cheeks heat up from the blush appearing on them. It wasn't just a normal like towards the man. No...

_He started to love him..._

Collecting his energy and courage, he reached for the bell and rang it. It didn't take much time for the man to appear in the room, slamming the door open with a concerned face.

"What's the problem?!"

When Sebastian looked up, he saw no threat or any sign of Ciel being hurt. A frown appeared on his face as he noticed the blushing face of the boy.

"Look, there are some things I need to do, what do you want...?"

His voice wasn't threatening, but it still caused a shiver run through Ciel's spine from its seriousness. He closed his eyes and gulped before he stretched his arm with the soap in his hand towards the man.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel had sent him away moments before and now he asked him to help him? He thought that action might have been caused because of his past, so he wasn't angry with the boy. He knew he still needed time. But he wouldn't have thought that it would end up like this. He went to Ciel with a soft smile on his face and caressed the back of his ear, gaining a purr in return.

"You don't have to do this for me, I'm not angry."

Ciel was still determined to do what he had decided. He won't let his past chase him forever. He knew that he had to get through it and maybe he would be able to reach it with the help of Sebastian. He showed the soap into the man's hand with a blush on his face as he leant back into the tub, closing his eyes, showing that he was ready.

Sebastian kneeled down beside the tub and started to slowly rub the soap on the boy's body, being careful to glance up sometimes to examine his facial expression if they showed any fear. He saw that Ciel's eyes were shut now and his body was stiff, but he did nothing. He was sure that the boy had to fight his senses hard judging from the fact that he was biting his lower lip. Because of his fangs, a thin trail of blood appeared at the corner of his lips from the act, causing Sebastian to stop his actions. He put one hand on the boy's shoulder, whose eyes snapped open and looked up at the man with a questioning look. Sebastian saw the fear in his good blue eye, which was still sparkling from the fire with which Ciel was fighting against the bad memories.

"I will be out, just rang the bell if you need anything. Don't worry, I can't blame you. I can see it in your eyes. You are still not ready for this."

He stood up and turned on his kneels to leave the room, but froze when he felt a grip on his wrist, stopping him. When he looked back, he noticed that Ciel's head was bowed, but he was still able to feel the embarrassed aura around the boy, his grip tightening on the wrist, like if trying to say

'_Don't leave...'_

His eyes widened for a moment when Ciel looked up and he now saw no trace of fear in his eyes. They were now burning with determination, his blue orb shining brightly as he looked up at him. Sebastian kneeled back, with the smile returning to his face. Ciel was able to fight his fears. He lifted his hand and drew his fingers through the blue locks, stopping after some seconds to caress the back of one ear again.

A slight blush appeared on the boy's face as he leant into the touch, closing his eyes, feeling the vibrating return in his throat as he started to purr again. He was so lost in the pleasured feeling that he didn't even notice when Sebastian used his free hand to return to the cleaning of his body. His eyes just opened when he felt the warm water flow down his now cleaned body. But his eyes still showed now fear. Beside the determination not to fear, love and happiness could be seen in his good shining blue orb. The other was still purple, but at least dull, causing Sebastian's worry to ease. If those eyes started to glow, it would have meant that his father wanted the boy and he didn't want that moment to come soon.

"Okay, half of the job is done; I just only need to wash your hair. But that will be much easier." he said with a soft smile as he moved his other hand downer to caress the boy's cheek. When he saw that the boy closed his eyes again, he poured some blue liquid on his palm and started to smear it on the cat demon's head, making sure to massage the parts during the process.

Ciel couldn't remember when he felt so relaxed in his life the last time. He was so happy with Sebastian. It wasn't enough that his fears always left him, he was sure that if they come forth, he would be able to fight them with the help of the man. He was grateful to him that he took him in that day and that he didn't throw him away the moment he started to misbehave because of his bad memories. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he started to purr again because of the massaging movements. The man made sure to caress the back of both of his ears for some minutes as he knew that that was the cat demon's favourite, making him relax much easier.

When they were ready, he poured water on the boy's hair, getting rid of the shampoo, then turned off the tap. He stood up and brought two dry towels to the tub, wrapping one around the boy's hair and after drying every part, the other around his body. He was glad that the just flinched at some parts, but didn't freak out.

When they were ready, he took out the cream from the previous day and smeared some on the bruise on the boy's side. Ciel winced at the touch first, but his muscles started to relax after some minutes again and the pain disappeared. After he put a fresh bandage around the wound, Sebastian got up and led the boy to a chair beside the mirror and took out the hair dryer after going through his hair with a towel. He noticed that the boy's eyes started to droop when he was just drying his hair. He was sure that the fight in his mind had to take a huge amount of energy from him. And adding to this, he was a cat demon, so he wasn't surprised if the boy wanted some sleep during the day.

When he was ready, he looked at the now almost asleep boy with a soft smile as he put one hand on his cheek, causing a slight blush appear there because of the action.

"You were really brave now Ciel, you deserve to sleep." he cooed with a soft voice. Judging from the boy's expression, he was sure that he barely understood what he said, his head leant into his palm, his eyes almost closed.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up bridal style and brought him back to the room, putting him down on the bed, where the boy immediately curled up, hugging the blanket – although it was still under him – close to him like if it was a plush.

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes down from the boy as he went to his wardrobe to take a new shirt out for him to wear. Ciel was just so cute, he couldn't resist. His eyes were drooping and there was a slight blush on his cheeks... and the way his lips were slightly parted. He had to restrain himself from just going there and claiming those soft lips his again. He knew that the boy still wouldn't be ready for such an act. Well, maybe he had the chance as Ciel did nothing when he was washing him, but he was still afraid that a kiss might freak him out and he didn't want to lose the boy again.

He went back to the bed, the smile never leaving his face as he put the shirt down beside the boy.

"At least put this on before falling asleep."

Ciel lazily sat up, his eyes still half closed as he stretched his arms in the air, showing that he wanted to be dressed. Sebastian was firstly taken aback, but gladly obeyed. He was happy that he didn't cause the boy to be afraid of him.

When all the buttons were ready, Ciel moved to the side of the bed, curling up into a ball again. Sebastian lifted the blanket and pulled it up to the boy's neck, who gripped to the soft fabric, hugging it close to his body again. The sun was still shining brightly outside, so Sebastian moved to the window and drew the curtains. When he turned back, he saw the steady moving of the boy's chest, his lips slightly parted, showing that he was in a deep sleep already. Sebastian went beside the bed and kneeled down beside it. He lifted one of his arms to caress the boy's cheek and leant down to kiss his forehead.

"Have a good rest, Ciel."

* * *

Sebastian was going through the news on his phone when he heard a knock on the door. He got up with a groan, not really wanting to meet anyone that time. When he glanced at the clock, he realised that it was already 4pm.

'_Who can it be now...?'_

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was the serious, still concerned expression of his friend.

"What is it now Claude...?" he asked with a rather bored voice.

"I didn't feel the demons' auras this morning and I wanted to check if you were alright."

"Come in..." said Sebastian as he stepped away to let the other in.

Claude sat down on the couch and Sebastian joined him not much later with two glasses of water in his hands and put them down, sitting down beside the other.

"I think you are curious what happened."

"Judging from this, you know something about their disappearance." Claude said, his glasses hiding his expression, but his voice showed seriousness. As another demon, Sebastian was already used to his voice, but he was sure that any other person would run away in fear if they heard him.

"Actually I do." he started with a sigh as he closed his eyes, stretching his arms on the top of the couch "And you had a mistake in your sentence."

The older of the two just raised an eyebrow as an answer "Mistake...?"

"They didn't disappear."

Claude opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the younger demon.

"They are dead."

Claude eyes widened, his glasses not being able to perfectly hide his expression any more. His shock was soon replaced with an angry one "Don't tell me YOU killed them?"

Sebastian just shrugged as he got up "Well, they wanted to kill me, so I had no other choice. And they had no important task or title in Hell, so I don't see any problem with it. You know that demons are always killing each other to survive."

"But you are a prince Sebastian! You should think twice before killing another demon!" Claude retorted, now raising his voice from his anger. As his main advisor, he was worried about the things the prince was doing sometimes.

Said demon just raised a finger to his lips "Shhh. You will wake him."

"Him...?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ciel."

"That cat? Yes, talking about him, I haven't seen him." the anger now disappeared from his voice, lessening the strength of it as well.

"He is sleeping in my room. However..." Sebastian looked at the closed door of his room with a sad expression, causing a frown appearing on Claude's face.

"Is there a problem with him...?" he knew that Sebastian liked the cat, so he didn't want to hurt his feelings by showing disinterest.

"Well, I think you should see it with your own eyes..." the other demon said as he approached the room and carefully turned the knob in order not to make much noise.

The frown never left the elder's face as they were going in the room, but his eyes widened when he noticed the cat demon sleeping soundlessly in the bed.

"What... the...? Is that...?" he asked as he turned to the other, getting a nod in return. "How...?"

Sebastian sighed and answered in a quiet voice in order not to wake the cat demon "I don't know either... When I got up this morning, I saw him in this form. He told me... well, I would rather say wrote me that he was turned into a cat demon, but was born as a human boy."

"But why would someone do something like this? Or I would rather ask... how...?" Claude asked with a shocked face again. He hasn't seen a human being turned into a demon without the help of another demon before. And judging from Sebastian's words, he was sure that the boy wasn't turned into a demon by his own will.

Sebastian sighed and turned his attention to Ciel with a sad expression. "I don't know, but I'm sure he must have gone through something traumatic judging from his behaviour. You remember how scared he was when I first brought him here? And although he lets me touch him now, I can see in his eyes that he is still fighting not to freak out..."

When Claude also turned to look at the boy, his eyes widened for a moment when he noticed the collar on his neck. "Sebastian... is he...?"

The younger of the two just shook his head as he realised what the other wanted to ask. "I didn't _make_ him my pet. I waited until he willingly chose to become one. However, it was before I knew that he is actually a cat demon, so to tell you the truth, I didn't know that he would end up like my _demon_ pet."

"Have you told him what it means...?"

"No, and I won't force him to act like one. As I have told you, I'm sure he has gone through a lot and I don't want him to freak out and run away from me again..." Sebastian answered as he bowed his head, his bangs hiding his expression.

A soft smile appeared on Claude's face as he looked at his superior. "You have changed Sebastian..."

Said man looked up, tilting his head with a raised eyebrow.

Claude put a hand on his shoulder as he continued and looked at the sleeping form on the bed "You have always been known as one of the famous princes of Hell, who doesn't care about what it might take, but does as he wants to. You have killed many demons before, not thinking about their family or status, if it was your task. It has always been said that you like the sight of blood, that's why you kill without second thought."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow again and opened his mouth to protest, but the other continued before he could say anything.

"Look at you now. You are caring and worrying about this boy, although you haven't known him just for a week if not less. You are showing feelings for someone Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the comment as realization hit him. The man was right. He didn't know why he wanted to care about and protect Ciel this much, but the moment he first saw him, he was sure that he wanted this. He wanted him to be happy and forget about his past. With a sigh, he looked up at his partner as he put the hand on his shoulder down. "You are right Claude..." He looked at Ciel with a soft smile on his face as he continued. "I think I've started to like him, not just as a pet..."

Claude looked at the man with the same expression, then to the boy. He had never seen his superior this happy before. He was sure that he really had found someone he might be able to love now.

"I worry about him Claude..."

Said man blinked and looked up at the other with a questioning face, gaining a sigh as an answer.

"When he wakes up, you will see it with you own eyes, but I tell you in advance. I'm sure he would freak out if he got to know about the truth..."

Claude just raised an eyebrow as the other stopped, his voice being lower by the end of his sentence as he looked at the cat demon with a concerned face. "What are you talking about...?"

Sebastian sighed before looking back and continuing "He has my father's seal in his right eye..."

Claude's eyes widened. "What?! B... but... how does it possible?! There is no way..."

"I don't know it either Claude, and that's the reason I'm worried. As it is a seal, I'm sure that my father wants something in return and I fear that I would lose him..."

The older of the two sighed before putting a hand on the other's shoulder again. "Don't worry Sebastian. I'm sure that this boy wouldn't be so stupid to make a contract with you father. What's more, your father is the hardest demon to get in contact with... And if his majesty really has something do with this, I'm sure that it wasn't by the boy's will."

"I will protect him, no matter what..."

"You really have changed..." was the only thing Claude said as a reply as he let his hand fall down beside his body. He tried his best to calm his friend, but he was sure that he still needed time and information to get over his worries. "But you know that your father will be really angry if he gets to know about this..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about...?"

Claude just chuckled before answering "Well, it's because-" but before he could finish his sentence, they both turned their heads when they heard a groan coming from the bed.

Ciel was shifting in the bed and slowly opened his eyes lazily, stretching before sitting up.

"Hello Ciel, did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked with a soft smile as he went to the bed and sat down beside the boy. Ciel nodded, but his eyes widened for a moment when he noticed the other man standing in the room. When Sebastian noticed his scared face, he put his hand on the cat demon's head to calm him and said with a soft voice "Don't worry Ciel, I'm sure you remember Claude. He is my main advisor, but I would rather call him friend now, not just a business partner."

"Since when does being a prince count as a business?" Claude asked with a chuckle as he went to the bed as well, but remained stand and stretched a hand towards the boy "Hi Ciel."

Said boy looked up at the man with calculating eyes, not being able to raise his hands and return the gesture. He was too afraid after last time he met the man. Although he knew that that was because the man was a demon too, he was still suspicious about him. He had a strange aura around him.

"Don't worry Ciel, he wants nothing bad, you can trust me." Sebastian said as he caressed the cat demon's ear, which immediately helped him relax, leaning into the touch. He nodded and shakily raised his hand then shook hands with the man with glasses.

Claude froze for a moment when he now was able to examine the boy's eyes closer. Sebastian was right, it really was Satan's seal. Ciel however started to get scared when the man didn't let his hand go and was staring at him with a slightly shocked face, so he yanked his hand free and moved away from him, closer to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, I think I was lost in my thoughts..." Claude apologised, bowing his head.

Sebastian saw his eyes. He knew what he had been staring to, but didn't know that Ciel would react like this. He lifted his arms and drew the slightly shaking body closer to him, putting a hand on his head, drawing his fingers through the blue locks. Ciel started to relax in the warm touch and looked up to the other man, nodding his head.

"I think he wants to say 'it's okay'."

Claude nodded. "I think I should leave now. I will inform you if the boss calls us in."

"Thank you, see you later!" said Sebastian, but was taken aback when Ciel raised his hand and waved 'good bye' to the other. A soft smiled appeared on his face and he caressed the cat demon's ear again to show him that he did something good.

When they heard the front door close, Sebastian pushed Ciel slowly away as he got up. "I assume that you are hungry, so I'm going to make something to eat."

The young boy nodded and laid back into the mattress, gripping a pillow close. Sebastian looked at him with a soft smile before leaving the room.

When Ciel was sure that the man left, he pressed the pillow closer to his chest, shutting his eyes closed, his mind racing with thoughts. Although his eyes were closed, he had been awake since the moment the two men came into the room before. He heard everything and he had to restrain himself not to cry when the words brought out bad memories; or to blush when his master said that he started to like him. So he wasn't the only one who started to have feelings. Sebastian was always able to make him calm, he was the one who saved him and didn't throw him out when he got to know about his true identity, but offered his help.

'_He is just a pawn, nothing more...'_

The boy tried to think to ease the thoughts about maybe loving the man away, but Sebastian's words still echoed in his mind, not being able to forget about it. He didn't know what to feel. But beside that, he was still curious what the man, called Claude meant about being a demon pet. Did it mean that he had to love the man? Judging from Sebastian's words... maybe it was more? He knew what it was like if a demon had a pet, but what happened if the feline wanted it too? So much thoughts running through his mind, he didn't even realised that almost half an hour had passed until Sebastian came in to tell him that the food was ready. When he heard the door opening, he let go of the pillow fast and pretended to just lying on the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

The dinner was silent, no words changed between the two. However, there was no need for them, they could understand the other easily. Sebastian sending soft smiles towards Ciel, making a slight blush appear on the boy's face all the time he looked at him. To hide his embarrassment, of course Ciel tried to turn away, but just ended with Sebastian chuckling. He glared at the man as if demanding what he was laughing at.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but you really are just so cute when you are like this."

SPLASH

He was rewarded with a part of Ciel's cake on his face. However, the boy didn't think that what he intended would end up worse. Sebastian instead of just wiping the dessert off his face _licked it off _where he reached it. Ciel just couldn't take it and stood up with a deep blush on his cheek and after a bow – like a 'thank you for the meal' – left the kitchen. Sebastian just sat there with a grin. This acting just made his interest grow towards the cat demon.

When he finished cleaning the plates, he went into the bedroom and found that Ciel was standing in the middle of the room with some blankets in his hands.

"And what do you intend to do with them?"

Ciel dropped the sheets to the bed and grabbed the notebook and a pen and wrote something down, then gave it to the man.

'_What do you think? I'm bringing these to the couch in the hall, I'm tired.'_

Sebastian just raised a brow at the sentence. "But Ciel you can sleep in the bed if you want, it's much comfortable."

'_There's no way I would sleep in the same bed with you!'_

The raven haired man just raised an eyebrow at the comment, but it soon turned to a grin "But you already did yesterday, Ciel~."

This just caused another deep blush appear on the boy's face and he grabbed the blankets and went out of the room, making his 'bed' on the couch.

Sebastian followed him with a grin as he saw how Ciel struggled to make himself comfortable on the couch and chuckled when the boy just ended up falling to the ground, with the blankets tangled around his limbs. An irritated growl left the cat demon's lips as he now struggled to get free, but just ended up getting himself more trapped.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the trying of the boy, but decided to help him, although he would have been able to watch the 'show' for hours. Ciel was just even cuter with the pout on his face and the blush never left his cheeks. It was too embarrassing for him that his master saw him like this.

When Sebastian crouched down beside him, Ciel finally gave up his trying and let the man help him out of his 'trap'. He let out a sigh, but gasped when he felt two hands wrap around his waist and lift him into the air. He looked at the man with a shocked face, but Sebastian just chuckled again.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but you really don't think that I would just let you sleep like that."

Ciel started to struggle in the man's arm, but had already found out that no matter how hard he scratched, the demon's wounds would heal immediately. With a sigh he let Sebastian take him back to the bedroom, but looked at him with a glare when the man finally put him down on the bed.

"Ciel, at least you could smile sometimes, especially if someone tries to be kind with you..." Sebastian said with a sigh as he started to unbutton his shirt, causing a huge blush appear on the boy's face, who grabbed a pillow and put it before his face.

"What is it Ciel? Are you embarrassed~?"

He was rewarded with the pillow thrown into his face, but Ciel soon realised that he now ended up without his cover, so immediately hid his face under the other pillow, now lying down as well.

Sebastian just chuckled and after putting off all his clothes and changing into clean underwear, he sat down on the bed and put a hand on the boy's back.

"Ciel, I'm ready, you can get out now."

The cat demon hesitantly lifted the pillow, but he gaped and a deep blush immediately appeared on his face when he noticed the man beside him. With just an underwear on, Ciel was able to make out the features of his master much easier. As a demon, he already had an attractive look, but his muscled shoulder, arm and chest just added to the stunning features. The black underwear and the light from the lamp made his pale skin much brighter and beautiful.

Sebastian just looked at the boy with a frown, but it soon turned into a chuckle. "Ciel, I'm glad that you like what you see, but you really should-"

Another pillow to the face, with a darker blush on the boy's face, who grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his body, just some strains of his hair and his ears visible.

Sebastian just chuckled at Ciel's reaction, but lied down beside him. He lifted one of his hands and started to caress one of the back of the cat demon's ears. Ciel's eyes widened under the blanket, and couldn't help but purr because of the pleasure that ran through his body from the act. No matter how much he tried, his instincts always won over him, so he peeked his head inside and leant into the touch with a smile on his face.

"See? Much better when you are like this." the man said with a soft smile.

The blush never left the boy's cheeks, but he didn't mind it anymore. His master tried to make him happy, although he didn't know him that much. He could easily be just an enemy who tried to trick him and would just attack him when he didn't expect it. But Ciel was happy that Sebastian didn't think of him like that. Just like the boy in the man, he trusted Ciel. He knew that he needed help if he wanted to fight against the ones who turned his life into hell, and Sebastian was one who could do that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise when an arm sneaked around his waist and pulled him closer to the other's body, just when he felt the sudden warmth surrounding him. It felt good and calmed his nerves, so he let his eyes close and gave in to the pleasure, still purring when he fell asleep, Sebastian still stroking his ear with a soft smile.

"Good night, Ciel."

* * *

**So this was the new chapter, hope you enjoyed :D! Okay, so again the next chapter will only come 2 weeks from now, but don't worry, things will get more exciting now! We will get to know about Ciel's past more soon ;D Hope you won't stop reading and will still keep supporting me with favourites/follows or even reviews C:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: okay, I know it's strange to ask it just now, but I'm in need of an English beta reader to check my story! The one chosen would get the new chapters in advance, so think about it please C:**

**Until next time, bye bye chu~ ^3^**


	6. Guests

Hello everyone again :D! Okay, from now on, I'm going to write the author notes this way as well, so I will be able to put the important things in bold ^^

Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews, they meant a lot ^^ Just four reviews and we reach 100, I'm so happy guys ;w; And thanks for your kind patience as well for waiting two weeks for the update ^^

I would like to thank **garryxmrchairfan **for being my awesome beta reader ^3^! With her help, the stories will be much better to read without my mistakes ^^

**Warning: **this chapter contains not too graphic, but a rape scene, read at your own risk! Please don't hate me for it, it's needed for the story.

**Disclaim:** I still not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters

* * *

The next morning, fortunately instead of freaking out, Sebastian greeted Ciel with a soft smile when the boy woke up. As a demon, the man didn't need sleep – it was simply a luxury – so the previous night he just admired the cat demon's cute face as he was sleeping.

Ciel was glad that he had finally changed his mind the previous night about sleeping in the same bed with his master – although it had partly been against his will. After years, he had finally been able to sleep without any nightmares.

His happiness just grew when Sebastian made him a huge breakfast with salmon and rice. It was so delicious, Ciel was surprised that the man wasn't a chef in a five star hotel with his skills. He even started to purr when the soft tastes melted in his mouth.

"Looks like you like it," Sebastian commented with a smile as he put a cup of milk before the boy, who happily drank it. The man recently found out how his pet liked his milk.

'_A little bit warm with some honey.'_ thought Ciel with a smile. It was like when he was a young boy. When he was sad or couldn't sleep, his mother always made him a cup of milk like this. A tear appeared at the corner of his good eye, but he immediately blinked it away before it could escape. Sebastian, of course, noticed this, but didn't want to cause the boy sadness, so let it be. He was sure that it must have been another memory of his parents and the last time he asked something like this...

However, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Ciel got up from his seat and padded over beside him. He froze when he felt something warm and wet connect with his cheek. Did Ciel just.. give him a kiss..?

He looked down at the boy with a shocked face. Ciel was trying to hide his blush by turning his head to the side. A soft smile appeared on the man's face as he got up from his seat and petted the boy's head.

"You are welcome, Ciel."

The cat demon just watched as his master brought the plates to the sink and started to wash them. As it started to get boring for him, he decided to go and play a little.

When Sebastian was ready, he turned off the tap, but froze for a moment when he heard some jingling voice. He dried his hands and went to the source of the voice, but a soft smile replaced his worried face when he noticed Ciel playing with his ball on the floor. No matter in which form he was, Ciel was always trying to catch or just play with a ball or something small. As the things rolled away when he'd try to catch them, the boy thought it was a prey trying to get away from him, and this way the game, or rather the hunting, started.

"Ciel, I thought that you knew in this form that the ball is not an animal to catch," he commented with a chuckle, gaining a glare in return.

The boy got up from the floor, always making sure that the ball still stood where he left it, and wrote a note.

'_I do, but my cat instincts always take over me!'_

When Sebastian looked up from the note, he noticed that Ciel had already gone back to his game, mewing angrily at the ball, when it got away.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he remembered something from the day before he forgot. He approached the boy with a dark aura surrounding him. Ciel's ears flattened, his tail pulled between his legs and his face paled from the sudden seriousness of his master's expression.

"Talking about instincts, how can it be that you are mute but can still give out these cat sounds Ciel? Is there something you are trying to hide from me?"

The boy's eyes widened and he gulped as he started to write on the notebook with shaking hand.

'_It... it's not what you think it is! I really can't speak... To tell you the truth, I don't know why I can give out cat sounds either... I had been mute before I was turned into a cat demon, so maybe these things are different from my inability to speak and take over, like my instincts...'_

Sebastian wasn't sure if what Ciel said was true or not, but he trusted the boy, so he believed what he said. However, his eyes widened when he looked up and noticed that the boy's eyes were shut and he was shaking visibly. Ciel opened an eye when he heard his master's moving and was waiting to be scolded when he realised that he was kneeling in front of him. He shut his eyes close again, but snapped them open when he felt two arms wrap around him, taking him into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to scare you. I just feared that you were lying to me about this muteness. But I believe you, don't worry."

Ciel nodded shakily, but his fears had already gone away. It was the opposite now. The man's hug made him become calm and relaxed, wanting him to be by his side more often like this. He didn't even realise when he wrapped his arms around his master as well, leaning his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck, closing his eyes, letting his mind relax completely. They stayed like that for some minutes, until Ciel realised what he was doing, so he tugged at the back of Sebastian's shirt, who in return let him go, looking at him with a soft smile.

"Better?"

Ciel nodded and was about to write something on another note, but was stopped when the bell rang. Sebastian stood up with a growl and got out of the room.

"Just who the hell is it now?!"

However, his eyes widened, when he noticed the person standing in the doorway.

"Madame Red? What can I thank your visit?" he asked with a fake smile. The last thing he wanted now was to have guests.

"I'm sorry darling, but you see, it has been over a week and I wanted to check on Ciel. Is he in?" Ann asked with a wide smile on her face.

Sebastian froze. If she went into the room and saw Ciel now..!

"No, you see.. one of my friends has a cat as well, and they get along well, so I decided to let him play with him a little while I do some works at home.."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful! I worried that Ciel was a cat who wants nobody around him, but he already made friends!" Madame Red exclaimed happily.

"Yes... so if you could come back another time.. I will tell you when he will be a-"

CRASH

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sound.

'_Please don't tell me that it was Ciel!'_

"What was that Sebastian?" Madame Red asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's just a mouse! I will have Ciel catch it when he returns!" Sebastian said, still with the fake smile "See you then, Madame!"

As he was about the close the door, he was stopped by Ann, who grabbed it and held it open.

"Sebastian, it could be a burglar! We should check if everything is alright!"

"There's no need for that Madame! I'm sure that-" he began, but was stopped by the red haired woman, who pushed him out of her way.

With every second she approached the bedroom – whose door was now closed – Sebastian's panic increased, but he knew he couldn't stop her now. He shut his eyes and readied himself for the Madame's sudden outburst when he turned the door to the bedroom creaking open.

"Oh my Ciel! What happened?!"

Sebastian froze and ran to the door and gaped. On the floor, beside a broken vase was Ciel, sitting in his CAT FORM!

'_What the...?!'_

"Oh Ciel, let me check you, are you hurt? How did you get here in the first place?" Madame Red exclaimed as she ran to the cat and lifted it up, hugging it tight to her chest.

Ciel felt the oxygen leave his body so he looked at Sebastian and gestured to the opened window with his eyes.

"I think he might have come in through the window. But if I assume correctly, he mistook the angle and ended up hitting the vase on the nightstand beside the window.."

To the cat's relief, Madame Red released him from the tight hug – but still held him – with a shocked face. "Oh my Ciel, did you really do that?" Her expression soon turned into a soft one "He really is close to you now, Sebastian."

Said man just frowned "Excuse me..?"

"Oh come on! You said he went to play with a friend, but came back to you! He could have easily gone to another house! I'm sure he would have been adopted anywhere with his cute look!"

"Well, maybe you are right, I will ask my friend about his disappearing later then." Sebastian said with another fake smile.

"Good!" Madame Red exclaimed happily, but looked down at the now struggling cat "Sebastian, talking about this.. Have you taken him to a vet?"

Ciel's eyes widened at the name, and with a shriek and a strong clawing to the woman's arm got free and ran under the bed, causing his master to sigh.

"I think you are right Madame, I should do that, but judging from his reaction it will be hard.."

Madame Red just waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry darling, I know a really good vet who will even come to your place, making things easier!"

Ciel peeked his head from under the bed and shook his head, but Sebastian just sighed again as he took a card away from the woman, she stretched. "Well, that would be a huge help, thank you."

"Oh, you are so welcome! And Sebastian, I also know a good place where a charming guy like you and a YOUNG lady like me could spend some time together!" she declared with hinting eyes.

Sebastian just put his forced smile on again as an answer as he always did in a situation like this, as the Madame was not the first woman who tried to get him. "I'm sorry Madame, but I have to take care of Ciel and don't want to leave him alone. And my work will also start soon, so I won't have time for going out.."

Ciel smirked as he inspected the scene. The red haired woman had a pout on her face as she waved. "Well, I think that you are right, but just call me if you change your mind~!" she added with a wink "See you next time~!" and with that, she left.

When Sebastian made sure that the door closed, he plopped down on the bed with a sigh, holding his temple. Ciel came out from his shelter and jumped up beside the man, looking at him with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that. I should be the one asking questions here, Ciel. How the hell did you just change into your cat form?"

As soon as the words left his lips, he got his answer when the boy was surrounded with a bright light, making the man close his eyes. When he opened them, Ciel was in his human form again, with the shirt from before on him. He grabbed the notebook and gave a note to his master, with his arms crossed after.

'_I can change freely between my forms, but not regularly. I have to stay in one form for at least some hours or else my body would be exhausted from the constant change. When I heard that it wasn't Claude who came, I peeked out and saw that it was the Madame. Thinking that she would go away, I started to go back, but accidentally kicked the ball from the ground, which ended up hitting the vase, which fell down and broke. When I heard that the Madame started to come in, I acted fast and opened the window and changed into my cat form. I think you can guess what happened next.'_

"Well, it seems that you are much cleverer than I have thought," Sebastian commented with a smirk, but was rewarded with a hit of a pillow on the arm. "Oh, Ciel, don't get angry, I didn't mean it like that!" he added with a chuckle.

The pout never left the cat demon's face, but he still got closer until he was able to lean his head to the man's shoulder. Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment, but then a soft smile appeared on his face as he lifted his hand to caress the boy's ear, getting a purr in return as Ciel closed his eyes.

'_You really are cute, Ciel.'_

* * *

After making sure that Ciel had fallen asleep, Sebastian carefully slid out from the room to call the number Madame Red gave him.

_Hello, can I help you? _came a thin, still man voice from the other side.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian Michaelis speaking here. Is this Mr. Lau?" Sebastian asked with a polite voice.

_Ah, the famous model from the Spears Co.?! What can I help can I be to a man like you?_

"You see Mr. Lau, I've recently adopted a pet, which hasn't got its shots yet, but I'm afraid I won't be able to take him out to a vet. My friend told me that you also go to houses if needed."

_Ah, yes, you are totally right Mr. Model!_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the name, but just ignored it as he replied "Well, Mr. Lau, could you please come to my place when you are free to help him?"

_But of course! I just need some information about it to be able to bring the good materials._

After some minutes of talking, Sebastian was finally able to hang up. Although Madame Red, a doctor was the one who suggested this man, he seemed strange through phone. What would he be in person? Well, at least Sebastian didn't have to worry about bringing Ciel to a vet, but it would come himself. He just had to make sure that Ciel wouldn't hide if he noticed the vet the following day.

* * *

"Ciel, please, it won't be that bad! I will be beside you the whole time!"

A pillow to the face.

"Ciel, please!"

Another pillow and the boy hid under the bed in his cat form. It was four in the afternoon and Sebastian had been trying to convince him not to be afraid of the vet, who would come soon. He let out a sigh and hopped down on the bed. He hoped that the vet would have some ideas to get him out from his shelter.

After some minutes the bell rang and he got up to open the door. There was a Chinese man with short black hair and a wide smile on his face, wearing a white coat over some green clothes, standing before him.

"Are you Mr. Lau?" he asked with a quizzical look. Well, at least this now gave an answer for the man's accent.

"And you must be Mr. Michaelis! Nice to meet you!" the man, now known as Lau declared with the same wide smile as he extended his arm to shake hands with the other. "So, where is our little darling~?"

Sebastian let out a sigh before answering, one of his hands behind his head. "You see Mr. Lau, that's the problem... I've-" but he was cut off by a hand before his face.

"Yes, yes, that must be really hard, it always is," Lau declared with a serious face and a nod, gaining sigh from the other man.

"I'm glad that you understand Mr. Lau. So do you have any idea how to solve the problem?"

"Of course I do!" he declared, throwing his arms in the air.

"And what would that be...?" asked Sebastian after some seconds of silence.

"Firstly..." Lau started with a serious face, the other leaning closer to hear what he was about to say better. "What's the problem?" he asked with a wide innocent smile.

Sebastian literally fell to the floor, fighting hard not to facepalm. "You see, Mr. Lau, I've tried to get him out from his shelter, but it seems that he is afraid of doctors."

Lau put a hand under his chin in thought. "Hmmm.. Have you tried some bones?"

"Bones..?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes! No matter how hard they try to fight, dogs always give up if it's about bones!"

"But Mr. Lau.."

"Yes?" the other man asked, the same smile never leaving his face.

"You see... Ciel is a cat.."

"Oh, is that so? From your speaking on the phone, I've thought that he was a Chihuahua!" Lau declared with his innocent expression, lifting his hands slightly in the air.

Sebastian literally facepalmed again. How could this man become a vet?

"Yes, he is a cat.." he replied, trying his best not to frown or just throw the man out the door. What he would do with Ciel after this was a huge question.

"Have you tried some catnip?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What? But isn't he too young for that..?" Well, at least one good idea from the man. But using alcohol! Maybe he wasn't right.. He hoped that Ciel would end up alive by the end.

The other man just started to laugh at the question as he put his bag down on the table and pulled out a bottle. "Here, give him some of this and I'm sure he will do what you want in a second!"

Sebastian lifted the bottle to his nose and sniffed inside, grimacing at the strong scent of the alcohol, but went to the kitchen with a sigh. "Well, I guess there is no other way.." He lifted the cat's bowl from the ground and poured some liquid into it, then went to the bedroom. "Ciel, I brought you a present~!" he declared with a cooing voice, trying to soothe the cat's worry as he put the bowl beside the bed.

Ciel's nose caught the scent of something really sweat and promising and his ears perked up. He peeked his head outside with a frown, but when he realised that Sebastian was smiling at him, he slowly approached the bowl and sniffed into it. His mouth watered and he mewed from the now much sweeter scent; closing his eyes as he started to lap at the liquid happily. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face when the cat also started to purr. He was sure that it would work, although Ciel was going to kill him when he found out.

"I see, he is drinking it!" came the other man's voice from behind him, causing him to turn behind with a chuckle.

"You were right Mr. Lau, I just hope that he won't-" his words were cut off when he felt something soft nuzzle to his leg, going in circles around after. When he looked down, his eyes widened as he noticed that it was Ciel, who was still purring loudly with a smile on his face, his eyes closed.

"I think he won't~!" declared Lau with a wide smile as he crouched down to pull up the cat. However, he just got a loud angry mew as an answer as Ciel started to struggle in his arms, clawing at the man's arm, who dropped him. When he landed on the ground, Ciel ran back to Sebastian and hid behind his legs, looking up at his master with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ciel, he won't hurt you. You just need some treatment in order not to get sick, all right?" Sebastian asked with a soft voice as he crouched down, caressing the cat's ears, gaining a purr.

"Well, that was expectable. When drinking catnip, cats get much closer to the one they trust and think of as a true master, showing them the side they would try to hide otherwise." Lau said with a chuckle.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the words. So Ciel was really regarding him as a master and.. trusted him. It wasn't just because of protection or food. A soft smile appeared on his face as he slowly lifted the still pouring cat, which was now nuzzling his face to his chest. "I think we can start now then."

They went back to the hall and Lau put a blanket on the table, where Sebastian laid Ciel down, who looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Don't worry Ciel, I will be beside you." he said with a soft smile, as he started to caress the cat's ears again, who was lost in the pleasure again.

Lau used the situation to fill the first syringe with some brown liquid, then went back to the pair. "Please hold him for some seconds, he might be under the effect of the catnip, but he will still feel the pain and I don't want him to struggle again."

Sebastian nodded, as he used his free hand to hold Ciel's back, the other still caressing the ears, to distract his thoughts a little. When the needle made contact with his body however, the cat let out a painful mew, but Sebastian immediately started to caress his back as well, to calm him, gaining louder purrs. Ciel was shaking a little, but he seemed to get calmer, until he put his head down to the table and closed his eyes.

"It will make him tired, but at least it will be easier this way," Lau said with a serious tone – surprising Sebastian, who nodded as the vet went to make the other shots with the medicines needed. Ciel's eyes were closed, and his breathing evened out, showing that he fell asleep, so it really was much easier for the man to give the cat the shots. When they were ready, Lau filled out a small book about Ciel and the shots given, then gave it to Sebastian with a smile.

"It was a pleasure to help you Mr. Michaelis. Just call me if you need some help again~!" Lau said with a sing-song voice, as he waved his hands in the air, starting to go away. "Oh, and about Ciel, don't worry, he will wake up in some hours."

"Thank you for the hard work Mr. Lau." Sebastian said with a smile as he led the man to the door and waved him good-bye, before closing the door. At least the man seemed to be serious when it was about work. He went back to the hall and sat down on the couch, switching the TV on. He looked at the still sleeping cat with a soft smile and he lifted him into his lap, caressing his back.

"You were really brave Ciel. I think you can have a present when you wake up." he said, although he knew the cat couldn't hear or understand him now.

* * *

The first thing Ciel realised when he woke up was that he felt comfortable and refreshed. He lifted his paws to wipe his eyes, hearing a chuckle from above him. When he looked up with still slightly closed eyes, he saw that his master was looking at him with a smile.

"Looks like you are finally awake. I wouldn't have thought that it really would take 3 hours for you to wake up."

_Wake up..? Wait.. his master.. above him..? And waking up comfortable..?_

Ciel jumped down with a squeak when he realised that he was sleeping on his master's lap, gaining another chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ciel. You seemed to have been able to sleep peacefully, and I was glad to see that," Sebastian said with a smile, reaching for the cat. "Come."

Ciel was hesitant for some seconds, but he really felt comfortable and didn't suffer from any nightmares. It was like the night before. Yes, he had to admit that he liked to be with his new master. Without any second thought, he jumped up on the couch and curled up beside the man, with his head leaning to his thighs. Sebastian looked down at him with a soft smile and stroked his back, earning a purr in return. He was glad that, after some time, but finally Ciel accepted him and was willing to act without any struggle. He was glad that the boy wasn't in his human form or else he was sure that he might not be able to control himself. Of course, he wouldn't hurt him or do anything serious, but he _**did**_ start to like the cat maybe more than a pet. All the time he looked at his cute face with that slight blush, pink lips and that shining ocean blue eye, he couldn't help but think that the boy was handsome and cute. He still didn't know the secret about the boy's right eye, but was sure that there would be the time when Ciel would tell him about that too. Or if not, maybe it would be the time he went home to meet his father after ten years.

* * *

The remaining days had been spent like this as well. Ciel being in his human form, but still sitting with his master, watching TV or just looking at him while he was making food. He even got used to the fact that they had to share one bed. He didn't struggle anymore. He was glad that finally those nightmares went away and he could sleep peacefully after years of struggling to even close his eyes.

_However, every good thing ends one day.._

After the week had passed, Claude called Sebastian to tell him that they were expected to start working the following day. Sebastian was worried about Ciel being alone, but the boy just shook his head with a soft smile and reassured him in a note that he would be all right and he was thankful that the man spent his days with him like that.

Sebastian was taken aback by the words. He wouldn't have thought that the boy was thinking like that. He was sure that Ciel had his pride and was a strong boy, but he still thanked him. A soft smile appeared on his face as he leaned down to kiss the cat demon on the cheek.

"I should be the one to thank you Ciel."

Said boy's eyes widened for a second and looked up at his master with a tear appearing at the corner of his good eye. He couldn't help it anymore and hugged the man tightly. Sebastian was just more surprised, but it was soon replaced by a small smile as he hugged the boy back. After some seconds they parted and Sebastian looked at Ciel with a soft smile.

"I will be back by five if everything goes well. You can find everything you want, feel free to do anything." And with a wave he left, leaving a still blushing boy at the door.

Ciel slowly closed the door with a smile on his face. He had never been this happy for ages. He finally found someone he could trust and who might even be able to save him from..

"Oh my, isn't that cute~? I see you have found someone to be with without any problem."

Ciel's eyes widened when he heard the voice coming from behind him. His body stiffened and he was hardly able to turn his head around to look at the one talking.

"Long time no see~"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear... _

There wasn't an ordinary man standing in the hall. No, he wasn't even a human. The creature before him was a muscled man with long blonde hair worn in a ponytail, shining red eyes, clad all in black. However, what made him inhuman were the two long thorns at the top of his head; instead of nails, he had black claws and there was a long black spiky (at the end) tail sticking out behind his back. He was a demon, but not just an ordinary one this time.

Ciel collected all his willpower to look at the demon with a sharp expression, hiding his fear. "What do you want here? I think I have told you to leave me alone!"

He gained a loud, creepy laugh as an answer. "Oh, you have finally given up your game, I see! I have been watching you during these days, Ciel. Why do you think that seal is in your eye? I have already told you..." Ciel froze when the man before him suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, talking in a low, serious tone.

"You can't get away from a demon. Especially not from the _**King of Hell**_."

Ciel gulped and try to say something, but wasn't even able to open his mouth. His fears started to overtake him.

"You remember what our deal was Ciel, don't you? Oh, what am I saying? How could you even forget _**that**_ day?" Satan said with a low, still dark and scary voice, leaning close to Ciel's ear, satisfied when he saw that the boy started to shake.

"You save those children and kill the people who did those things with us.." Ciel started, almost whispering, but the demon was still able to hear him. "In return.."

Silence.

He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't even want to think about it. A grin appeared on the demon king's face as he put a black clawed finger on the boy's cheek, causing a shiver run through Ciel's spine. "Your soul, and thus you as well will be _**mine**_."

Ciel just stood there in silence, fighting his inner fears not to show up too much. However, he still wasn't able to fight against his shaking when the demon caressed his cheek. "You know what you have to do."

Of course he knew, but how could he oblige? He had already been through a lot, wasn't that enough?

Another grin from Satan as he stepped back. "I see, you are still not able to accept your fate, Ciel." He sighed. "Well, there is nothing you can do, as you already know. I was surprised to see that you tried to run away this time, though!" he declared with a chuckle, but his expression turned into a serious one, causing another shiver to run down the boy's spine. "But there won't be a next time. You are not allowed to go away anymore. Or do you want to face the consequences?"

Ciel gulped. He knew what those words meant. There was just one time when he tried to escape, but he wasn't even able to go through the doors of the palace before he was captured. He still remembered the pain all the time he looked at the scars left from that day. However, this time he had a plan with which he was able to escape and hoped that it would be the end. But it wasn't...

"I've already waited ten years Ciel, how much longer do you intend to make me wait?" Satan asked with a fake dramatic voice. "You don't have any idea how precious your soul has become during the years! Maybe that's the reason I have let you alive after you had your revenge.."

Ciel clenched his fists beside his body and turned around, looking at the demon with a glare. "If I have to follow your orders, it's only natural that you do the same with _**my **_condition."

Satan was taken aback by the sudden courage of the boy, but that was another thing he liked in him. No matter how hard he tried, Ciel always found the nerve to stand up against the demon king himself. "I can't have your soul until your death, am I right...? Oh, Ciel, you forget that you should have died the day you had your revenge five years ago! I could just kill you with a snap if I wanted!"

Ciel bowed his head, his bangs covering his face, not being able to say anything. He knew the demon king was right, but he didn't want to go back. He was finally able to find the happiness he had been seeking for. How could he just go back to Hell?

"I won't go with you!" he declared as he looked up with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, don't tell me you started to like my son~?" the demon king teased with a smirk.

A slight blush appeared on the boy's face, but still replied with a serious voice. "Unlike you, he is treating me well and isn't forcing things on me!"

A smirk. "I'm curious what you will think of him later when you found out who he is in reality!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the comment. What could he mean by that? It had been more than a week since his stay with Sebastian and the man was kind with him. He could have just thrown him out whenever he wanted, but he didn't. He even saved his life instead! How could he not trust him?

Seeing the uncertainty in the boy's eyes, the demon king looked at him, the smirk never leaving his face. "I see, he hasn't told you the whole truth about himself."

"What are you talking about...?"

"He told you that he is _**one of**_ the princes of hell, didn't he?"

A nod.

"And did he tell _**which**_ one?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "But he.. no, you are lying! He hasn't done anything and won't do, I'm sure! He even said that he started to like me, too!" He immediately clasped his hands before his mouth as the words left his lips.

Satan sighed as he approached the boy again. "Ciel.. Ciel.. you know nothing about the behaviour of demons..." He put a hand on his shoulder. "They can't have feelings like humans.." He leant closer to the boy's ear and whispered, "Especially not the _**Prince of Lust**_."

Ciel's eyes widened. He knew that demons couldn't have feelings, but he still had a hope that maybe they could under the circumstances. He clenched his fists beside him at the thought that maybe Sebastian really was with him not because of love, but just.. lust.. No, that couldn't be.. Sebastian did nothing during the days and he didn't see anything in the man's eyes which told him that he even wanted to... He just saw care and the want to help him no matter what his problem was... But what if all was just an act? What if Sebastian did have his needs and was just fighting against them until the day comes...? Maybe he would just throw him away when he was satisfied...?

A smirk appeared on Satan's face as he saw the boy's face. He saw fear, concern and hurt. He was sure that his words affected him. But this time he did tell the truth. He knew his son and knew that he had relations, but not with true love.

"I still want to be with him."

The demon king's eyes widened. Did Ciel just say.. that he wanted to stay here..? Although he might end up hurt and heartbroken by the end.. he was listening to his heart?

"You know that you can't, Ciel, because of the contract. Although you want to be with him, don't forget who your true master is! After fulfilling your revenge, I let you stay alive, but with just one condition..."

He sighed. "That our roles would change and I would become the one who has to obey, I know.. But-!"

"There is no but, Ciel... You know that I can kill my son if I want to as well... And if you plan anything against our contract.." he didn't finish, though. It was enough to just see the boy bowing his face. He knew that he gave up. He leant to the boy's ear again and whispered. "You know what you have to do, Ciel."

Ciel just stayed there again for some seconds in silence thinking about Sebastian. He didn't want to leave the man, but neither to go through the hell again... But he didn't want Sebastian dead either... He knew that he now has to go with the demon king's will.

"But let me stay here for some time after.. this.."

Satan just hummed, but nodded and straightened up. "Very well.. I have already let you have some fun for some weeks, so maybe some more won't hurt. At least you are in a better mood now," he claimed with a grin.

Ciel just looked away, not daring to look into his true master's eyes. He knew pretty well why he was so happy now. And he also knew that if it was time for him to go back then he would be that silent child again who just wished his death would come in any minute. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt that scary, dark aura around him again as the demon king leaned to his ears again.

"Shall we begin, then?"

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed. He stopped counting after his brain wasn't able to concentrate properly any more. The pain was unbearable. He thought that he was finally able to get away from it, but the source of his suffering returned, claiming him with much more force than before. His world was spinning and he didn't even remember why or where he was. He wanted to stop the other, but his throat was dry from the hours of screaming, his mouth just gaping without any sound coming out; and his limbs just lay beside his body lifeless.

"You are still so awesome at it, little kitten~"

If he had any power, he would have slapped the man with his full force. He tried to at least say something, but his voice still didn't listen to his will. His breathing was uneven and fast gasps left his lips as he at least tried to stay awake. Beside the pain and will to go away he was thinking of one thing.

'_Sebastian...'_

He wished that the man were here. He wished that he could save him from his hell, hugging him tight again, saying incoherent words with his soft, yet serious voice. But the small part of his brain, which was still functioning screamed that that would mean the end of the man he started to love. Not just as his master, but as a true love. He knew that they weren't together for long, but that time was enough for him to fall in love with the demon.

His thoughts were cut off as a hoarse, barely audible scream left his lips at another hard thrust, but he was sure that the man above him could pretty much heard him with his demonic ears. He really deserved the name he was given. _The Devil, king of Hell._ He made sure that Ciel felt no pleasure, while he, on the other hand.. Well, judging from the moans and groans leaving his lips, Ciel was sure that he felt the opposite. Black points appeared at the corner of his eyes and the boy was sure that he would soon pass out from the pain. His pants increased, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, little kitten~?"

He could hear the hidden mocking tone of the demon. He knew that he didn't like it at all! He had already gone through thousands of times during the five years before his escape, but those times were different. That was painful as well, but not this much. He was sure the demon king wanted to punish him this way. He was sure that if he didn't stay here for some time, he would have to go through his master's wrath again. Just the thought of the whips, salt on the fresh wounds and the other tools used in that cold room made a shiver run through his spine.

"You.. de.. mon.." was the last, hoarse and barely audible sentence he was able utter before everything went black.

The demon king – after releasing himself from the unconscious boy – looked down at his prey with a grin. He slowly caressed the boy's pale and sweaty cheeks with one of the back of his hands, his facial expression never changing for even a moment.

"I told you what you would get if you misbehaved, didn't I, Ciel?"

He got up from the bed and with a snap of his fingers he was back in his clothes, all the mess in the room disappearing with it. It was just Ciel who still lied there - his breathing still uneven, even in his sleep – covered in sweat, cum and his own blood. He wanted to leave a surprise for his _**dear**_ son for leaving his home and duties without a word.

The sound of a turning key told him that he didn't have to wait long for another delectable moment of his life. In a blink of an eye, he turned into a black cat, the only thing showing his true identity were his glowing red eyes. He jumped up to the windowsill, then on one of the branches of the trees, which had a great outlook for the room.

* * *

A/N: so this was it guys, hope you enjoyed and will not kill me C:

And Ciel finally talked :D! I'm sure everyone was waiting for this! Now you can see that he is not mute, just pretending it. You will see why later ;) And we got to know much about his past as well :D! Don't worry, more will come next chapter ^^

Please keep story favourite / follow and if you are even so kind reviewing :D

Love you all, until next time, byebye chu~ ^3^


	7. IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone ^^**

**Okay, I know that all of you waited for the new chapter last Sunday, but my days are sooooo busy now... T_T After school I still have to learn until the evening because of my GCSEs and I'm happy if I have some free time during the weekends... So sorry to say this, but during the last 3 weeks, I had only been able to write 3 pages of the new chapter... So, there is a huge question I would be happy if you could answer. Until the end of November, my days will be like this, so what would you like:**

**1., longer chapters with late updates? or**

**2., shorter chapters earlier?**

**Please tell me what you would prefer! I will delete this author note after the new update, don't worry! Thanks for your help and understanding!**

**And finally:**

**Thank all of you soooo much~~~ I wouldn't have thought that I would reach 114 reviews and it has just been 6 chapters yet, I'm so happy ;w; * gives huuuuuge hug for everyone ***

**I don't remember which review I replied last, so sorry if I forgot to reply to some of yours! **

**Until next time, byebye chu~~~ **


End file.
